Summer Days
by ChocolateCoveredJockey
Summary: (Completed) First Fanfic. Katlin James wanted to do something different this summer. So when her brothers agree to her wild scheme, Kat meets new friends, love, and adventure along the way.
1. Chapter One

_Heya! This my first fanfiction ever. I just wanted to get this down on paper before it was forgotten. Please read and enjoy!_

_Angel_

Chapter One

"Katlin Annabelle James! Get your sorry little butt out of bed and downstairs right now!" A rather annoyed Frank James stood at the bottom of the crude stairs glaring up at his little sister's bedroom. She was the heaviest sleeper of the family that caused problems for her brothers when they tried to wake her up. A muffled groan answered his demand letting him know that she would be joining them shortly. Smirking to himself at a job well done, Frank returned to the kitchen to enjoy a second cup of coffee with his brother.

Buried beneath a pile of downy quilts and sheets, Kat James groaned an oath against her darn alarm clock brother and the sunshine that had somehow made its way through her tightly closed curtains. She was definitely not a morning person. With another groan, she threw the covers back and stepped onto the cool wood floor. Her bright violet eyes blinked, clearing away the sleepy haze that covered them. How she hated getting up early on a Saturday!

With a sigh, Kat trudged over to her bureau to find some clothes for the day ahead. After dressing in a dark blue shirt and brown pants, she quickly ran a brush through her long black curls and pulled them back into a French braid. To finish off her outfit, she added a gray plaid newsies' hat. If she was going to sell papers today while her brothers and cousins worked the ranch, then she was going to look the part. Three years ago, her parents were killed in a trolley accident. Ever since, Frank, Jesse, and Kat had been on their own. Frank and Jesse dropped out of school to work at the Younger's ranch, which was owned by her three cousins: Cole, Bob, and Jim.

Summertime had now come to New York City. Meaning that Kat could get a job that was fun and let her be outside the house all day. She was even going to bunk at a newsboy's bunkhouse. Her brothers had reluctantly given in to that idea so they wouldn't have to keep coming back into the city every night after working all day. It seemed the easiest solution.

Kat's eyes shone with excitement as she packed her small bag and bounded down the stairs to grab some breakfast before Jesse ate it all. Jesse and Frank were sitting at the table with her cousin Cole drinking their second cups of coffee before heading out. When Kat skipped through the doorway, Cole swallowed a big gulp of coffee in surprise at her outfit. She could barely keep from laughing as his eyes filled with tears as the hot liquid scalded his throat the whole way down. Jesse just grinned at her. He always said that she should have been a boy, and now she pretty much was. Frank chuckled at Cole's surprise and Kat's outfit. He was still a little nervous about his baby sister out on the New York streets all by herself. Especially, after he had promised his parents to raise her right. What would they say now if they could see their daughter in a pair of trousers?

Kat flashed the three fellows a grin before grabbing three pieces of bacon, stuffing them in her pocket to eat on the way. She sat in one of the kitchen chairs to put her shoes on before going to the bunking house where she would be staying till school started. When she was completely ready she turned in a 360-degree circle for her brothers' approval. Jesse nodded and gave her a hug and kiss before hurrying away to get the last of his things together.

Frank also approved her appearance. He handed her a wallet with some money in it to help if anything came up. He also gave her the address of the farm if she wanted to write or needed to come out there. Feeling at a loss at what to do next, he grabbed her into a bear hug wishing he never had to let go. With a final kiss on the cheek and hug from Cole, Kat turned to open the door that would lead her on an amazing adventure.

Before she rushed down the outside stairs, Cole grabbed her arm, "Listen, Katty, if you need anything at all, anything, you just let us Youngers know. We will be at your side in an instant."

Kat flashed him a bright mischievous smile, "Thanks Cole! I'll remember that!" She bounded down the stairs to the street.

"Oh, and Kat?" Kat turned to face her cousin, "Don't get in ta too much trouble!" This warning was given with a wide grin knowing that she would get into plenty of trouble. That was just who Kat was.

_I know that this first one was really short, but trust me, they get better. Please read and review. Go easy on me though. Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kat stood outside the red brick building staring up at the sign telling her that this was her new home for the summer. She was nervous. She didn't know if she even wanted to go in. All she really wanted to do was turn and run back home to the safety of her attic and her brothers' arms. Impatient with her cowardly thoughts, Kat stomped her foot angrily and pushed the green door open.

Standing at the front desk was a kindly looking gentleman. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kat walked resolutely up to the desk.

"Excuse me, suh," Her Southern accent made her _R's_ go soft. "I was here about a week ago asking for lodging. Is there still a bed available?"

By now, Kat had the gentleman's full attention. "Why there sure is, little lady. Would you be wanting a room to yourself or with the other newsies?" His gray eyes sparkled at her blush when he mentioned sleeping the same room with the boys.

"I-I'll take the separate room, suh. If it isn't too much trouble for ya." Darn her embarrassment!

"No trouble at all, miss. Now, just so I know exactly who is staying in my spare room, what is your name?"

"Katlin Annabelle James, suh. But everyone just calls me Kat. Please don't tell the other newsies my middle name. I hate it with a passion!" Her pretty face scrunched up in a mock scowl.

The older gentleman just laughed before leading her up a wooded staircase to her room.

They passed by a room full of newsies who, by the sounds of their snores, were still fast asleep. The old gentleman rolled his eyes and sent her a look telling that he had already tried to wake them up. Instantly, Kat's eyes lit up with mischief and her right eyebrow rose in amusement. She would just have to do something about that now wouldn't she?

Once Mr. Kloppman had left her to unpack in the tiny closet of a room he had given her, he went to try once again to wake the newsies. Kat carelessly threw her things in the bureau and rushed back out into the hall where she met a dejected Mr. Kloppman sullenly shutting the newsies' door. She could tell that he had not had any luck waking the newsies. With fun and mischief shining from her eyes and smile, she asked to be allowed to try her hand at waking them up.

Mr. Kloppman was fed up with trying himself so he quickly agreed to allow her the pleasure. Right before she opened the door to walk in, she spun around to face Mr. Kloppman.

"Mr. Kloppman, are they decent?"

His face was blank for a few minutes as he tried to understand what she meant. It took him a few minutes to realize that she was asking if they were clothed enough not to see anything unpleasant. With a chuckle and a nod, he shooed her inside the room. From just outside the door, Mr. Kloppman waited patiently to see what his new charge would do.

Kat stared rather bug-eyed at the many bunk beds that lined the walls of the long room. The lucky duffers even had their own bathroom. Then it hit her that these 'lucky duffers' were all hormonal boys and she was one pretty girl. Suddenly, her mischievous face went blank, then pale, and finally panic filled. There was no way she was going to wake up this crowd, not in million years! She whirled around to open the door and race to freedom when she heard one of the sheet wrapped mummies stir and yawn.

Glancing over her shoulder toward the noise, she saw a blonde haired kid with an eye patch lift his head and give her a sleepy look with his only good bright blue eye. He then slammed his head back into his pillow as if it were to heavy to hold up any longer. Then, realization seemed to hit him. There was a pretty, slender girl in the newsies bedroom. He lifted his head once again to see if he had his mind back from dreaming. Yep, she was still standing there staring at him with a pale look of embarrassed horror written across her face.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eye and shook his head in amazement before checking to see if she was still there. She stood there looking like a kid caught with her hand still in the candy jar. Keeping his eye on the frozen figure at the door, the kid leaned across to the bunk beside him and shook his friend awake.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!"

All he got for an answer was a wild swing at his head and a muttered curse.

The kid wasn't put off though. He knew that if he could get Jack up to see this then the rest would follow suit. So, he slapped Jack in the face with his pillow.

This woke Jack up. In seconds he shot up, ready to beat the patch kid within an inch of his life. Then the kid was saying something to his sleep muffled brain and pointing toward the door. What? A girl was in their bedroom? That can't be right. There weren't any girls at the bunkhou-.

Jack's disgruntled mind was cut short when the patch kid grabbed his face and turned it toward the door. There stood the prettiest girl he had ever seen! She had a long black braid that hung over her shoulder and bright violet eyes that were full of fear. He saw that she was very nervous about being in the room with a bunch of half clothed boys who were now waking up after hearing the blonde kid's words to Jack.

As more of the boys started to wake up and had their attention directed at her, Kat decided that it was a very bad idea to be in here. So as some of them began to climb out of bed to come 'meet' the girl in their room, she threw open the door, almost ran into a surprised Mr. Kloppman, and raced down the hall to her small bedroom, yelling as she went that the boys were awake. She left a very confused Mr. Kloppman and a group of boys staring after her fleeing figure till she reached her room and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

A gentle knock made Kat jerk her head toward the door. Quietly, she climbed off her bed where she had been reading and tiptoed to the door. She carefully unlocked and opened it a crack to peer out at who ever was disturbing her good book. Standing in her line of vision was a group of nine boys including the two boys who she had 'met' that morning. With a squeak of fright and embarrassment, she tried to slam the door shut, but was kept from doing so by the patch kid's foot that was placed in the way.

Her eyes must have shown how terrified she was at that moment; because the boy named Jack stepped forward and smiled.

"Relax, miss, we ain't goin' ta hoit youse. We was just wantin' to meet the goil who had the courage to enta the sleepin' courtas of the newsies." His accent showed that he truly was a New York boy. He was tall and broad. He had hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair. His crooked grin made Kat's terror slowly disappear.

Kat slowly relaxed her white knuckled grip on the door frame and opened it far enough that the boys could see her whole face not just half of it. They were all hit again with the realization that she was one pretty dame, even if she wore trousers. Feeling more at ease, she opened wide the door and then glanced at her room. Turning back to the quizzical looks on the boys' faces, she quirked an eyebrow and gave a shy smile,

"I'd ask you suhs in, but I'm afraid that there isn't enough room for y'all."

Her soft accent was met with surprised grins that seemed to tease her about calling them 'suhs'. Kat felt herself blush with the embarrassment of their gaze fixed solely on her. Jack seemed to sense her discomfort because he shook himself before sticking out his hand toward the girl.

"Name's Kelly. Jack Kelly 's what my mudder called me."

To his and the others' surprise, the girl spat in her hand before shaking Jack's, the handshake of the newsies. A girl was giving Jack the most disgusting handshake in all of New York City!

"Mah mama called me Katlin James. But mah brothers and cousins refer to me as 'Kat.' I'd be obliged if you fellows would do the same."

After a few seconds of staring at Kat with bug-eyed expressions, Jack introduced Kat to his mates. The blonde kid with the eye patch was named Kid Blink. Beside him stood a short dark haired and eyed kid with a cigar in his mouth. He went by the name Racetrack or Race. In front of him stood a black kid who was named Boots. Then there was a small, sweet looking boy with shaggy medium brown hair that was constantly in his big brown eyes. This was Les Jacobs. Next in line was Les's big brother David. He had the same color hair (only his was curly) and dark blue eyes instead of brown. Behind Davvy stood a kid with a thatch of curly black hair and bright black eyes. His grin shined with genuine kindness and fun. This was Mush. Beside him was a rather arrogant character named Spot Conlon. He had bright cold eyes that were hard but kind. He sported a sandy blonde haircut and a golden handled cane that had to have been stolen at one point.

When introduced, Spot gave Kat a mock bow of politeness, making the boys roll their eyes with annoyance, and Kat suppress the laughter welling up inside her. The last boy was tall and gangly. He had a head of dull auburn curls and dark brown eyes that were soft and kind. This was Crutchy. Named this because of his bad leg and the crutch he had to use to get around. When Kat held out her hand to shake his, Crutchy took it in his and bowed before raising it to his lips with a soft kiss. This gentlemanly act caused every one of the boys' jaws to drop in amazement and Kat to blush her cheek a light pink that made her even prettier.

Jack was the first to recover from his shock. He shook his head in wonder before smacking several of the boys out of their stupidity. This caused Kat to giggle, and the boys to blush with embarrassment before they could recover themselves. Kat rolled her eyes at them. Boys were so fickle at times. Wondering if all they had come to her door for was meet her, Kat crossed her arms, shifted her weight to lean against the door post, and raised an eyebrow at Jack, waiting for him to gather himself once again.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jack turned his attention to a now impatient Kat. "We was goin' to go get our papes now and start sellin' if youse was interested in joinin' us."

Kat shook her head in amazement, "That's what took you fifteen minutes to ask me? If I wanted to go sell papes?" Again she shook her head and grinned in amazement at the brains of teenage boys. "Let me put mah book away, and I will be honored to join ye gentlemen." She said this with a low sweeping bow with her hat before she turned back to her bed to mark her place in her interesting book and put it on the shelf with the other ones. She sighed knowing that it would be a few days before she would ever get back to reading it.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The ten newsies stepped outside into the bright morning sunlight, squinting and using their hands to block the light from their eyes. Well, at least, this was the reaction of the boys. The instant Kat felt the warm sunshine on her skin, she whipped off her cap, stuffed it in her back pocket and spreading her arms out wide, lifted her smiling face to the sun. After she had stood there for several minutes drinking in the sun's warmth, she turned back to her new friends to find them staring at her like she was crazy.

Planting her balled fists on her hips in annoyance, she mock glared at the boys, "What? Haven't y'all ever taken time to enjoy the sunshine before?"

From the looks on their faces, Kat knew she was with a sorry bunch of boys. With a sigh, she looked to the sky and muttered something along the lines of 'Why do I even bother?' Then she walked toward the group, hoping to get them to stop staring at her. It seemed to work because they all turned to move on down the street to their destination of the circulation yard.

As they walked, the boys started to tease each other and laugh at the stupid things that they had done recently or what new girls they had met. So, Kat started to feel a little left out. But Katlin James didn't mind. She was used to being left out of things or jokes between her brothers and cousins. She had to find other ways of entertaining herself when she was alone. Right now was no different. While the boys were too busy talking to pay attention to Kat, a cardboard box in front of one of the produce stores caught her eye.

Wondering at what was in it; Kat turned to have a look. Inside was a batch of the most adorable kittens she had ever seen! The one that caught her attention most was black one with a white dewdrop on his nose and a white tipped tail. He also noticed Kat's inquiring face and rushed toward the side of the box to greet her with his soft meows. She couldn't resist any longer. With soft, careful hands, Kat lifted the kitten to her face. In happiness, the puss purred and rubbed his head on her face.

Kat decided then and there that she had found a new friend. Making sure that the kitten was for the taking, she held him close to her chest before running to catch up with her friends. When she had reached the group, out of breath and excited, they didn't even seem to notice that she had been gone. She pouted a little at this but was soon distracted by the noise of the circulation yard. She could barely believe her eyes at the number of newsies waiting to buy their papes. She stopped beneath an awning, to nervous to follow her friends into the crowd.

As they neared the yard, Jack seemed to remember the new kid with them. He turned his head trying to see where she was in the group of his mates. He spotted her standing quietly out of sight under an awning holding something black close to her chest. He could see the worry and nervousness in her eyes. This was so different for her. He immediately felt bad for not including her in the conversation earlier. Stopping in the middle of the square, Jack motioned back to Kat when the fellas gave him weird looks. He could tell that they too were stuck with shame at the way they had ignored their new comrade.

Crutchy was the only one to make a move toward the frozen girl. The other boys could only stare as their rather clumsy friend made his way up to the girl. As they watched, Kat seemed to be in her own little world because when Crutchy touched her arm, she nearly jumped out of her skin. When she met reassuring Crutchy's gaze, Kat visibly relaxed. Then she showed him the black thing in her arms with a delighted look in her eyes that seemed to challenge the sun.

Kat smiled at Crutchy and was finally able to move her legs toward the crowd of laughing, yelling, and fighting boys. When they reached Jack and the others, she noticed that they seemed to be glum about something. Looking confused from one face to the next, Kat silently asked what happened.

Les was the first to speak up, " We is sorry, Kat." This brought even more confusion to her face. "We is sorry for ignorin' ya earlier."

Kat looked at the boys grouped around her. They all nodded with the same glum expressions as Les. When she started to chuckle, they looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Is that all? No worries Mates! I was a bit put out at first, but then I remembered that I always get the same treatment around mah brothers and cousins. So, even though I don't like it, I'm sort of used to it."

This didn't make them feel any better, but her smile and giggles soon brought them around. It was then that Les and Boots brought attention to the kitten in her arms. There was a mad scramble of all the boys except Crutchy to get at least three feet from the animal. This made Kat almost double over with laughter. The tough newsies were nervous around cats!

But her laughter didn't last long. Because a girl's laugh is so much more different then a boy's, her laugh rushed through the assembly like a stream rushed through a dry valley. It didn't take long for her to notice that she now had the attention of every newsie in the square. Her laughter died on her lips as she tried to act nonchalant about the stares pointed at her.

Jack and the boys also noticed what the fresh laughter of girl had brought. The Delancy brothers were fighting their way through the crowd with only one purpose in mind: find the owner of the magical laugh. Their eyes hungrily surveyed Kat's stiff body as if it were candy or something much better. The boys were just about to step in when they saw the look on Kat's face.

She wasn't standing there frozen like she had on other occasions. Her face was set as in stone and her eyes flashed hot purple fire. She hated jerks like these two. She wasn't going to just let them stand there and look all they wanted. It was time to see if she could remember all her brothers had taught her about pride and her fiery temper.

Kat forcefully pushed her kitten into Crutchy's hands ignoring the silent warning he was trying to give her. When she didn't respond, Crutchy glanced pleadingly at Jack and the others. What were they to do? Oscar and Morris would eat her alive. The boys could only stand there rooted to the cobblestone like Kat had been earlier. They didn't move because they saw something in Kat's face that scared them. It was in the best interest to their health to stay out of the way.

With resolution and a set jaw, Kat stormed up to the brothers who just smirked at the fifteen-year-old. When she was toe to toe with the brothers, she stood there glaring for all she was worth.

"See something ya like, fellas?" The crowd drew a sharp breath at these words. The Delancys just grinned all the more. This seemed to add fuel to Kat's fury. "Good, cause I don't!"

With that, she brought her heel down on Oscar's foot causing him to howl, then when he bent to nurse his injured toes; her knee met his jaw with a loud crack. Oscar was down and out. Morris grabbed Kat from behind. With a hard jab backward, Kat plunged her elbow deep into his gut, making Morris loosen his grip. Then the whole square winced as she spun around and introduced her foot to Morris' most private area. To end the annoyance, Kat gave Morris a punch in the face that broke his nose and would be giving him a nice shiner.

Kat surveyed the two bodies on the cobblestone before her. As the adrenaline slowly flowed from her veins, she snorted, "Don't eva mess with a James! Especially their little fiery brat of a sister!" She then whirled back to her company; eyes still flashing and braid flying. Crutchy numbly surrendered the kitten that had been nearly squeezed to death during the fight. Jack and the others could only look at the girl before them. She certainly wasn't what she seemed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

After a long day of selling papes, Kat was barely able to drag herself back to the bunkhouse. On her way there, she had stopped at her old apartment to grab some food, a box, and a few other things to take back with her. Jimmy was peacefully nestled in the pocket of one of Jesse's old coats that Kat had decided to wear due to the falling temperature of the evening. By the time she reached her new home, most of her friends arrived.

As quietly as she could, Kat tiptoed past the closed door to the boys' bedroom. All she wanted to do was put her things away, eat, and write a letter to her brothers before falling into a deep blissful sleep. Success or luck was hers at the moment as she made it to her room without announcing her presence to the whole company in the next room over. By then, her stomach and Jimmy were both crying for food.

Two hours later, Jimmy was snuggled deep in Kat's crossed legs as she sat writing of her day to the dear ones having fun on the ranch. She described the house, Mr. Kloppman, and all her new friends. She failed to mention the embarrassing bit about the morning or when Crutchy kissed her hand in greeting. When she started to describe her brawl with the Delancy brothers, Kat couldn't help giggling as she pictured Frank's appalled face. The fight would worry Frank but bring much laughter to Jesse and her cousins. She could expect a scathing letter arriving from Frank in a few days.

Memories of her family fluttered across her mind, making her stomach tighten with homesickness. She knew that she would miss her brothers, but she didn't think she would miss them this much! It was all she could do to keep the tears that gathered in her eyes from falling on her paper. She roughly brushed them away before telling her brothers that she missed and loved them, and hoped to see them in July for her birthday. After signing and sealing the letter, she kissed the envelope with salty tears running down her face, praying that her boys would be safe and healthy when this reached them.

She tried to get a hold of herself before going down to give the letter to Mr. Kloppman. He would know what to do with it. Kat hastily wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffled a few times before feeling that she was ready to brave the downstairs. She carefully placed her sleeping Jimmy on the bed before turning off the lights and stepping out her door with letter in hand. Turning to go down the stairs, she collided with Mush before either of them knew what was happening.

Kat hit the end of the banister hard enough to knock the wind out of her lungs and make her see stars flying around her head. She heard Mush groan from where he had been newly introduced to the hallway wall. It didn't take long for the rest of the newsies to come see what the commotion was about. The boys helped both kids to their feet. When they helped Kat up, she was so dizzy she almost fell down again. She felt the back of her head and groaned. Already, a nice sized goose egg was forming where she had smacked the banister. She was just thankful that she wasn't bleeding.

The boys, who had helped her up, carefully guided her to a chair where she put her head between her knees with a groan of pain. Suddenly, she realized that she was no longer holding her letter. In all the pain and confusion, she had dropped it. Despite the pain and dizziness, Kat jerked her head up to look around for the white envelope. She couldn't see anything because of the concerned faces gathered around her.

When she tried to stand up, stating that she was fine, Spot and Race pushed her back into her seat. The determined looks on their faces told her she wouldn't be going anywhere for at least an hour. Sulkily, she crossed her arms and shot a glare at her friends who grinned at her cheekily. Then she heard someone give a shout. When she looked up, there stood Snipeshooter with her letter clasped in his hand. His face was bunched up in confusion as he read the names on the envelope, thinking it was for someone here at the bunkhouse.

"What the heck? Who's this letta for anyhow? No one lives hera with da names of 'Frank, Jesse, Cole, Bob, or Jim. Any one know who this is for?" Snipes waved the white paper around like it was a flag of surrender.

Kat sat up straight then stood up, receiving glares from Spot and Race.

"It's mine, Snipes. Can I have it back now please?" Her face must have given Snipes some reason to use it as a way of blackmail because he just stared at her face and her outstretched hand before looking at the paper in his hands. Then an evilly mischievous grin spread across his face.

"No, I don't think so."

Kat glared as hard as she could without giving herself a headache.

"Snipes," her voice was low and warning him, "give me the letter."

He turned his eyes on her trying to look as innocent as possible, "Why? Why is it so important to you, Miss Kat?"

Kat growled at him before resigning to the fact that she wasn't going to get her letter before they heard whom it was for and what she had written.

"It isn't that important because I can always go write another one. I would just like to save mahself the trouble by just mailing that one. Is that a crime?"

"No, but I would like to know what you wrote to these, um, gentlemen."

By this time, all her friends had grown interested in whom she could be writing and what about. Even Mush had gotten up to see what was happening. _Nosy little brats! _Kat fumed before relenting.

"Fine, Snipes, I'll read y'all mah darn letter, if y'all promise to leave mah mail alone from now on." Getting solemn nods from everyone in the house, Kat carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the four-page letter.

"Frank and Jesse happen to be mah brothers, and Cole, Bob, and Jim are mah cousins." She said so that the boys would have some idea that this was a rather personal letter. Exasperated, she watched them all get comfortable. They really wanted to hear what she had to say about them. With a heavy sigh, Kat began reading…

_Dear boys,_

_Today was one of the best times of my life. After I left the apartment, I bought the paper and envelope I now use to write to you. I knew that you would want to know how I faired the first day away from your ever-watching eyes. _

_The Lodging House is quite nice actually. Mr. Kloppman, the proprietor, promptly took me to my little room. Though it is smaller then my attic at home, I know that I will be quite happy here for the summer. Frank, you will be pleased to know that I'm do not have to sleep in the same room as the rest of the newsies. I told you that I wouldn't have too. And now you owe Jesse ten bucks. _

_I have already been befriended by several of the newsies. Though rag tag, as they are, they have better hearts then any of the snobby 'scabbers' Papa used to work for. How these boys got stuck on the street I'll never know. They're too good for this sort of life, fun as it might be. _

_Jack Kelly seems to be the leader of this interesting army. Always cool and in control, he made me feel at home right away. Even after a rather embarrassing moment this morning when I first arrived. And, no, I will not be sharing this with you, Jesse! So you will just have to die of curiosity. Jack and Jim would get along well together I think. _

_Kid Blink, or Blink for short, is a wiry fellow always ready for a good laugh or fight. Don't worry, Frank, I won't be have any fights with him, yet. He and Jack were the first newsies that I met this morning. And like I said before, wild horses couldn't drag the story out of me!_

_Les and David Jacobs are working to bring in a little extra cash for the family since their father was injured. Maybe you could give him a job, Cole, once his arm has healed properly. Les reminds me of when Jim was younger, always wanting to be a pirate or great swordsman. Just the same, Jimmy old boy! _

_Racetrack Higgins is a gambling man with a witty sense of humor. The boy does love his cigars too. He is going to teach me to play poker. Can't wait to learn! I say this because I know by now that Frank is going pale and wishing he had never agreed to this idea of mine. Frankie boy, give Jesse the letter until you calm down. What a good boy!_

_Spot Conlon…what can I say about him that won't make you come home and pack me up right away? No, he's just as nice as the other boys are. Rough around the edges like Cole, but underneath is an annoying, rather sweet guy who likes to exasperate me._

_Boots, sweet kid, makes me laugh with his jokes and crazy antics. One of these days, he's going to get a beating from one of the bullies he likes to tease._

_Last but not least is Crutchy. Crutchy somehow reminds me of Bob. Fun-loving yet kind and respectful. He can't walk except with a wooden crutch, hence the name 'Crutchy.' I think that he's the kind of guy that would enjoy going horseback riding with Shatan and me._

(After the character sketches, she described her fight. Which we will skip for time sake.)

_Frank, I know by now that you have either died or at least fainted because of my first fight. I would like to say right now that I would probably be their new toy if Jesse and Cole hadn't taught me how to fight. Now, no glaring at them like they did something wrong. They did a good thing. Thank you, boys! Now I can kick anybody's butt if they mess with me the wrong way._

_Well boys, my hand is cramping and my eyes are having trouble staying open. I think that I will end this here. I miss you all so much, more then I actually thought I would. I love you just as much and more. Please write or visit soon. I hope to at least spend my sixteenth birthday with you all by my side. As I close I would just like to make one more statement._

_(Pause for effect…)_

_Jim, I named my new cat after you!_

_With all my love and much more, _

_Katlin 'Kat' Annabelle James_

Silence ruled the house as Kat carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. When she raised her blushing face to meet the eyes of her audience, she was surprised to see them all grinning at her.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

Spot sniggered beside her; "Your middle name is 'Annabelle?'"

In indignation and embarrassment, Kat forcefully stepped on his foot causing him to howl long and loud. She then rose from her seat with the air of a stately queen in trousers and walked over to the front desk where Mr. Kloppman stood smiling. She resealed the letter and dropped her kiss upon it once more before handing it over to the old gentleman. Then with a toss of her braid and a flash of her violet eyes, Kat pushed her way to the top of the landing where she paused and turned back to the group still watching her.

"I thank you for your attention to mah letter, suhs. I can assure you that it will be the last one you will ever hear, unless I feel the need to share with you. I bit you all a very fond 'good night.'" She pulled out the sides of her trousers as far as possible and gave them a small curtsy and a grin before spinning around and marching straight to her room and to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Kat woke on the first day of June to her head pounding and her body covered in sweat. She groaned through her sore throat making her collapse into a fit of deep, rough coughs. After several minutes of coughing, she took in several shallow breaths to sooth her aching throat. She should have known that she would get sick! For the last few weeks, she and the other newsies had been hawking papes in the rain. Every day they would return to the bunkhouse soaked to the bone. Now, she was paying for not taking better precautions against this.

Down the hall, she heard Mr. Kloppman waking the boys for another day of soggy selling. The room started to spin the moment Kat lifted herself into a sitting position. This could not be good. She couldn't go sell papes if she couldn't even stand up straight! With another groan, she fell back onto her bed and wrapped herself in the warm blankets. Her friends would just have to go without her. This was her last tired thought before a fitful sleep claimed her sick body.

Crutchy was the first one out of the boys' room. He couldn't help but grimace at the rain beating on the roof. This was not going to be a good day. It never was when a guy had to sell soggy papes. He was rather surprised to hear the sound of gagging coming down from Kat's room. Face filled with concern, he slowly hobbled down the hall toward the girl's door.

His hand hesitated above the door for half a second before giving a quick rap on the wood. There came no sound except raspy breathing from the other side. This caused even more concern to fill his face. Kat usually was the first one awake and ready to start the new day. Either that or she was always there to open her door immediately. Crutchy swallowed hard before he slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The sight and smell that met him as the door swung open cut him to the heart and nearly made him sick. Kat lay huddled under four of her heavy quilts with her black curls plastered to her forehead from fever. Her eyes were closed, but from behind her closed lids, her eyes jerked about randomly in restless slumber. Her face was flushed to a light pink giving her a sickly glow. Sitting beside her bed was bucket that had been used recently. The sickening smell came from the bucket.

Crutchy's green eyes widen when the fact that his little friend was very sick hit him full force. Then he was gone. He raced down the hall toward the bedroom.

"Jack! Jack!" Crutchy came to a skidding halt before running into his friend.

Jack and the rest of the crew had heard Crutchy's frantic voice coming down the hall toward them. The pale color of Crutchy's face made them instantly realize that something was wrong.

"Crutchy, Crutchy, slow down and take a breath! Now, what's gotten into ya? Ya look like da Delancys are afta youse butt." Jack couldn't help but make light of what ever it was that had gotten Crutchy worked up.

"It's Kat. She's sick sometin' awful!" Crutchy grasped out.

Jack and the others also looked concerned. Jack quickly made his way to Kat's room with Crutchy, Race, Mush, Boots, and Blink following behind. Jack wrinkled his nose at the foul smell of puke that permeated the room. Deciding to ignore the smell as much as possible, he crossed quickly to Kat's side. Fever and fitful sleep clouded her usually smiling face. He gently laid his cool hand on her forehead, causing her to groan and open her glassy eyes.

"Hey there, Cowboy." She gave him a weak smile.

"Heya, Kat. Youse not feelin' good?"

A small chuckle that came from her chest caused her to resound in a loud coughing fit. After she had calmed down, tears of pain slid from her eyes and down her face. Again she grinned weakly at her concerned friends, "Yeah, how could ya tell."

This brought nervous chuckles from the fellows. Always the witty Kat. Not even a ravaging fever could break her spirit. Her eyes squeezed shut at the pain as she entered another coughing fit. The boys watched her retch, feeling quite helpless. After Kat was able to calm her fit, Jack knew that there was no way they would be selling papes today.

"Jack, be a nice boy and get the brown wallet from on top of the bureau. Blink, you and Race better go get Mr. Kloppman and bring him here. Boots, can you get me a drink of water? And Crutchy, can you get me a cool wet rag please?" Even though her voice was low and weak from coughing, her natural ability to be bossy came through.

The boys immediately went to do the tasks asked of them. They were thankful for something to do instead of just standing around staring at their sick friend. Within five minutes, Crutchy, Boots, Blink, Race, and Kloppman had returned to the little closet. Jack had found the wallet and the piece of paper with her brothers' address on it. At Kat's direction, he opened the wallet to see a large amount of cash.

"Jack, that is from mah brothers for me to use if anything went wrong. Well, I'm afraid that Kloppman will have to call the doctor. If he does, give him the wallet and tell him to pay for the bills. Please use the address and write mah brothers if ya need more money and just let them know that I'm sick. But tell them not to worry."

Jack nodded agreement to her instructions before the rest of the newsies joined them. Kloppman took one look at his sick girly and rushed downstairs once again to call the doctor. Jack followed him soon after to give Kloppman the wallet and to get paper and envelope to write the James brothers about the condition of their sister.

In the small room, Boots and Crutchy gave Kat the items they were sent to retrieve while Race, Mush, and Blink stood at the door looking in. Kat felt her eyes get heavier and heavier. As soon as she had drunk half of the water brought for her and wiped her face with the cool cloth. She gave the boys a small smile before falling into an exhaustive slumber.

For half an hour, the five boys sat dejectedly around in the hallway outside Kat's room. They cringed every time Kat burst into a fit. It sounded like she was coughing her guts out. When the doctor arrived, he and Kloppman went into the girl's room and shut the door. After twenty minutes of pacing and impatient waiting, Kloppman came out with hunched shoulders. He was immediately mobbed by the newsies desperately wanting information about her condition.

"She's goin' to be just fine. She has a mind case of pneumonia, but if taken care of, she will pull through fine."

Each boy let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Kat was going to be just fine. Kloppman immediately sent them out with lists of things that the doctor said were needed to bring the girl back to health.

For the next three weeks, Kat was in bed too sick to think or speak. Her fever was such a problem that Kloppman asked Sara Jacobs to come and help change Kat's nightgown and sheets whenever needed. Sara wasn't the only one who helped care for Kat. Medda Larkson, who had become like Kat's older sister, could be seen visiting the bunkhouse periodically with a basket of food or extra blankets and nightgowns. Also, Jack, Davvy, Blink, Mush, Race, Boots, Crutchy, Spot, and Les took turns sitting up with her at night, feeding her broth or medicine, and using cool cloths to bring down her fever.

Many nights, the boys fell asleep on the floor beside Kat's bed till morning when Kloppman made them to go and sell papes. It was always hard to leave Kat alone during the day to do their job, but what else could they do? They had to bring in money for essentials. Jack or one of the others kept in constant touch with Jesse and Frank with every new development that went on with Kat's sickness. It was hard to convince the brothers that they didn't need to come back to New York because everything possible was being done for Kat.

Three weeks after first getting sick, Kat's fever broke and her coughing fits subsided till they were hardly noticeable. Kat still hadn't woken up though, and that made the boys plenty nervous. But it felt like a load had been taken off their shoulders when the doctor pronounced her to be on the mend. That night, after the doctor had been thanked and shown out the door, the nine companions fell into bed for the much-needed rest they required.

Kat slowly opened her eyes feeling as if she had been trampled by herd of wild mustangs. The low candlelight that glowed from her side table shown warm around her room, lighting on a dozing figure draped in a chair by her side. Her heavy eyes recognized the figure as Mush. He had fallen asleep with one of her books leaning haphazardly from his hands. She tried to swallow past her thick tongue but failed because of her dry mouth.

"Hey, Mush? Can I have a drink of water?" Her voice was hoarse and squeaky from three weeks of non-use.

Mush jerked out of comatose state at the sound of her voice and nearly fell out of his chair. His sleepy eyes stared at her in excited amazement.

"Youse 's awake! Boy, it's bout time!"

Kat gave a weak smile before repeating her question.

A very excited Mush rushed out of the room in search of a clean cup and his friends. Kat gave a chuckle as she heard Mush trip in the hall and go rolling before leaping to his feet to complete his errand. Five minutes later, Mush barged through the door with the rest of her friends in tow. They all had huge grins that reached from ear to ear when they saw her violet orbs shining weakly at them. She tried to sit up with the blankets wrapped around her shoulders but quickly gave up the idea when the room began to spin.

She gave a weak groan before sinking into her pillows once again, "Well, that was a bad idea."

That brought a chuckle and grins from her audience. Mush then remembered the water he still held. With his help, Kat was able to get most of the liquid down her throat while the rest dribbled down her chin. She giggled at her clumsiness before sighing and settling down into her soft bed once again. She could feel sleep slowly trying to steal over her tried body. But she had to find out a few things before she went to sleep.

"How long have I been sick?" Her eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake.

"Youse been sick for nearly three weeks now." Jack replied from his leaning stance against the doorjamb.

"What was I sick with?" She knew that sleep was winning the fight for her consciousness.

"Youse had a mild case of 'monia." This came from Crutchy. He couldn't explain why his heart was so relieved at seeing his goil smile. Wait! Had he just called Kat 'his goil'? He glanced around with a light blush to see if anyone had been able to read his thoughts.

Kat felt her eyes slowly starting to droop. "I'm goin' back to sleep now. Goodnight and thanks."

The boys smiled at her sleeping face. They knew that she was in a deep sleep not one filled with fits or restlessness. Her peaceful smile and deep, even breathing reassured them of the fact.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The last week of June was spent bring Kat back to full health. From the first time she opened her eyes, Kat was never left alone. At least one newsie was with every minute. They kept her company, fed her food when she was hungry, and just helped keep her mind off the fact that she couldn't get out of bed. Everyday, Kat got a wee bit better. She stayed awake for longer moments at a time, and she was soon able to sit up in bed without the room spinning.

She was still very pale, and she had gotten very skinny due to the lack of food and exercise she had missed. Her eyes had gotten bigger in her face and her cheeks were more hollow then before. One of her worst peeves though was the fact that she smelled terrible and her hair was one big grease ball. To remedy this problem, Kat sent Les to Medda with a folded note begging for a woman to come and help her clean up.

Two days later, Medda, Sara, and Mrs. Jacobs marched into the bunkhouse with their arms loaded down with towels, soaps, lotions, and a big washtub. They ordered all the boys in the building to leave for their jobs. Now, no one argues with the flaming eyes and determined scowls of three ladies on a mission for their fellow sex. Davvy and Les were the first to scrambled for the door before their mother and sister had even turned to look at them. The others didn't give much of a fight when they were threatened with a bath too.

Once the place was clear of male life except for Kloppman, who stayed downstairs to guard the door, Medda and her troop went to work. They heated buckets of water in the newsies' bathroom till the windows fogged with steam, and the waiting boys outside wondered what was being done to their room. Then, Sara and her mother helped support Kat into the waiting tub where she was scrubbed, lathered, and lotioned till she felt clean once again.

Kat demanded that she not be dressed in her nightgown but in her newsies outfit. With much chagrin, the ladies complied only to find that the shirt just hung off of Kat's shoulder blades, and the trousers had to be tied with Kelly's rope to keep from falling off. Kat couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of her non-existent figure in the mirror brought with Medda. This sent the ladies on another mission: getting fitting clothes for the young girl.

After Kat had been deposited in an over-stuffed chair in the foray of the bunkhouse, and the boys' bathroom had been cleared and cleaned, the boys were given permission to come back inside. They didn't seem to see Kat sitting in her favorite chair reading one of her books as they rushed up the stairs to see what damage had been done to their room. Other then the warm steam that still lingered in the air along with the fresh scents of soap and lotion, the bathroom seemed to be intact. Their relief was interrupted when they heard laughter filtering up from downstairs as Kat chortled at something in her book. Oh how they had missed that sound.

Another week past before Kat started to get strong enough to move around with the help of someone. For moving long distances, Jack or Blink would pick her up in their strong arms and take her wherever she needed to go. This often earned them a bright smile or peck on the cheek in thanks. Kat still would fume to her captors about not being allowed outside. She would stand at the windows gazing out with much longing, long after the boys had disappeared around the corner to sell their papes.

She would spend most of her day writing to her brothers, reading, or playing poker with Jimmy. Her cat had gotten much bigger during her illness, but he was just as cuddly and affectionate as he had been when she first gotten him. He and the boys had come to an understanding: if they left him alone, he would just hound after them for their love and affection. Race had told Kat that he was most annoying during her unconsciousness because he was constantly crying for someone to pick him up.

One thing that helped to while away the time till she could go outside again was thoughts about her coming birthday. Her brothers never mentioned anything about coming to visit during that day, so Kat naturally assumed that they just couldn't get away from their work. This was disappointing, but she perked up when she started to make plans for the celebration that she would have with her new friends. A homemade calendar that hung on the wall of her room counted down the days till July 12: her birthday. Everyday, Kat would scratch off another square, bringing her special day that much closer.

Kat's birthday dawned clear and bright. Long, warm rays of sunshine shone through the only window of Kat's room and danced across her face. Slowly, she stirred from the dreamless sleep that had claimed her the night before. Blinking her eyes against the strong light, Kat caught sight of her calendar. Covered in X's except for the last square that had been circled in bright red and decorated with big, sloppy stars. She sat up with the realization that it was her birthday! She was now sixteen years old today! The long looked for day had finally come to her at last!

With a mighty spring, Kat was out of bed and began doing a little dance to the tune of 'Happy Birthday.' She rushed around the room like a hurricane getting ready to sell papes on her special day. Instead of her normal newsie garb, Kat stepped into a dark blue/violet skirt and white ruffled blouse. Medda had provided the outfit as an early present, and Kat couldn't have been happier to receive it. To tell the truth, Kat missed looking like the pretty girl she was. She used her little face mirror to brush her long glossy curls back before securing them with a hair ribbon that matched the color of her skirt.

She stepped back and perused her reflection in the mirror with a careful eye. The excited blush in her cheeks and special sparkle in her eyes finished the pretty picture before her. Kat grabbed her washcloth, soap, toothbrush, and toothpaste before skipping down the hall to use the boys' bathroom. She knew that they weren't awake yet because they never woke up with the sun. Come to think of it, neither did she. With a shrug of her shoulders, Kat quietly entered the room.

When she first entered the room, Kat was careful to not wake the boys knowing that they would not appreciate the early wake up call. But as her excitement at being sixteen returned to mind, she began to hum the tunes of several songs taught her by her brothers. She started in low, then unbeknown to her; the volume grew as she got into the fast and louder songs.

The chorus of "Oh! Susanna" slowly pulled Crutchy out of a happy dream about him and Kat. As sleep gradually left him, Crutchy could hear the voice better. It was a sweet, melodious female voice. The only female, who would even dare to step into this room, was Kat. He opened his eyes to see the object of his affection standing as the wash basin scrubbing her face till it shone.

What was amazing was that this was the first time Kat had ever been heard singing or seen in a dress. Crutchy glanced around to see in any of his mates were woken up by this beautiful wonder. Next to him, Race slept soundly, muttering in his sleep about a winning racehorse. In a flash, Race's head had been formally introduced to Crutchy's pillow. This made his face flush bright red with anger at the kid smirking at him.

Crutchy quickly quieted him down before motioning to the still singing Kat. Race's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the girl in a dress. It took several minutes for Race to snap out of his amazement to slap Blink in the bunk above his. In no time flat, the five regular bunkhouse newsies plus Dave, Les, and Spot, who had stayed the night for a very special reason, were all wide awake and listening to Kat's canary voice singing about a sailor who had lost his love.

Kat ended her cleaning by brushing her teeth, which silenced her from singing but didn't kill her humming the tunes. She turned from wiping her mouth on a towel lying by the sink to find her nine friends looking her over. She didn't blush or even seem embarrassed at their stares. Kat flashed them a bright smile that challenged the sun to a dual and skipped over to them. She planted a quick kiss on Crutchy and Race's cheek, much to their surprise, before skipping out of the room with a new song on her lips:

_Well, come along boys and listen to my tale_

_I'll tell you of my troubles on the old Chisholm Trail…_

The boys stood stock-still staring after her. Crutchy and Race placed a hand to their cheeks where they still felt the warmth of her lips. Kat was really acting strange this morning. With a shake of their heads, the boys hurried around to get ready to follow Kat downstairs and into the newspaper-selling world.

After leaving her astonished friends gaping at her, Kat lightly ran down the stairs to the big foray. Kloppman greeted her with a light kiss on the top of her head and well wishes for her on her birthday before handing a pile of letters and cards that had come earlier that morning. With hungry eagerness, Kat plopped onto the bottom stair and tore open the letters from her brothers.

She was so engrossed in the news from her kin that the approach of nine pairs of feet was completely ignored. Kat had just started one of the best parts of the letter from Jesse when she had the distinct feeling of someone reading over her shoulder. With flashing eyes, Kat turned her head and came face to face with a nervous Blink. The look on Kat's face would have made Goliath feel small. Blink nervously cleared his throat and fiddled with his suspenders before backing quickly away.

Noticing that the rest of the boys were looking at her with impatience, Kat gave a great sigh before folding the letter and giving her stack back to Kloppman for safe keeping. Then with the sunshine smile placed firmly back on her face, Kat bounced out the door wishing herself a happy birthday at the top of her lungs. The boys couldn't help but mentally slap themselves when they realized that they had forgotten about her birthday! Then they realized that Kat didn't seem to care because she was too busy having fun herself.

When the group reached the distribution yard, Kat bottled up all her happiness into one very large grin that she flashed at everyone who greeted her. The boys just followed her chuckling as she led them into line. There were many wolf-whistles and catcalls sent toward Kat's new look. What surprised Crutchy and the others was that all she did was blush and smile at the attention. She wasn't glaring or threatening to soak the culprit. But that could be because she wasn't entirely strong yet. She couldn't hold her own completely so why bother making a fuss if she couldn't back it up.

Crutchy's attention was brought from Kat's smiling face to two figures standing in the shadows. Their dark eyes never left Kat. They roved over her hungrily, wanting more then they could have. Crutchy knew that these two were up to date with Kat's illness and certain weakness right now. If anything, these two would attack her when she couldn't fight back, and Crutchy didn't even want to think what they would do to Kat if they caught her. Not to raise suspicions, Crutchy lightly tapped Jack shoulder and motioned with his eyes toward the Delancys.

Jack's eyes went between the brutes and Kat several times. The look he had was hard and cold. By now, the rest of their troop had noticed the Delancys spying on their girl. Spot was starting to get worked up by just thinking about what they would do to Kat, and Jack had his hands full keeping his boys under control. They decided that they would all sell papes in close proximity to Kat to keep an eye on her. Soon, the ten had gone through the line and bought the papes they needed.

Kat marched gaily out of the front gate with her friends trailing behind. "So, where are ya fellas sellin' today?"

"Oh, we's thought we's would stays wich youse. It bein' youse birtday and all." Spot shrugged nonchalantly at her inquisitive glance.

Then the smile was back on her face, and with a shrug she started to the market place where she always sold her papes the fastest. The nine boys glanced around before hurrying to catch up with their friend. This could tend to be a very long day.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The day had gone quite well for Kat. She had sold every one of her hundred papes. She had sold them faster then Cowboy, which was saying something. Now she was sitting on an old barrel eating an apple she had bought earlier as she waited for her friends to finish selling their papes. A cool breeze swept through the busy market, lifting Kat's thick curls from her neck and caressing her face. This day was perfect. Nothing could ruin it for her.

"Heya sweetface!"

Well, maybe nothing but that. Kat sprang from her seat and spun around to face the Delancy brothers. Her apple now lay forgotten in the dirt at her feet. She glanced about for someone, anyone to come to her aid. As luck would have it, the boys were no where in sight.

_Ok,_ she told herself,_ I have to stay calm and not let them know I can't beat their butts this time._

But when she brought her flashing eyes up to meet theirs, all of Kat's self-assurance trickled out of her. The smirks on their faces told her that they knew she was in no condition to fight. They knew about her illness. Given the fact that none of her friends were around gave them extra confidence.

"We was just wanting to wish youse 'happy birthday.' And give youse a little present from the both of us." Oscar grinned wickedly at Kat's now pale face.

Kat was off. She didn't want to wait around to see what their 'present' for her was. She now cursed the loose skirt that she held up to give her legs room to move. She tried to think about where she could go to find one of the boys. Her mind strained to remember something, anything that would tell her where to find one of them. Suddenly, her mind struck gold. Blink and Mush were selling down at the fish market.

Kat took a quick turn to her left down an alley that she knew led to Main Street. From there, she could cut down alleys and get to the fish market before the goons behind her caught up. She could hear yells and shrieks from people being bowled over by the brothers in their mad chase. If they caught her, they would show no mercy.

Once Kat reached Main Street, she started weaving around large groups of people hoping to loose the Delancys in all the confusion. Her lungs were burning, and her legs were getting tired. Since she still wasn't to full strength yet, that meant her stamina was gone too. Yet, she pushed on.

She climbed ladders, hopped rooftops, and even swung down to the ground on a rope as she made her way to the fish market. She was getting close, she could tell. The sounds of hawkers and the smells of the rotting fish were reaching her tired senses. Bursting out of an alley to the main part of the market, Kat franticly searched for any sign of Blink or Mush. She heard cursing behind her in the alley as the brothers tried to climb down a ladder from a rooftop that she had just come down minutes before.

In a flash, she was running down the rows of booths looking for her friends or place to hide. Her strength was starting to give out on her as she stumbled and almost fell several times, almost falling. Her sides had stitches in them from lack of oxygen, and her lungs begged for air. Finally, Kat caught sight of a small, narrow alley that was dark, cool, and looked like a good hiding spot. She quickly swerved into its shade and leaned her hot forehead against the cold brick wall, breathing in deep breaths of life-giving air.

Kat had almost caught her breath when a large, dirty hand went over her mouth and pulled her back against a male body. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a squeak. She heard Morris chuckle evilly. How had they gotten behind her? She didn't have time to think of an answer because right at that moment, she saw Blink and the rest of the group walk by. They were looking for something. They were looking for her!

Kat struggled against the grip holding her. She screamed the names of her friends against Morris' meaty hand. But all in vain as her friends started to pass on by her alley. In frustration and anger, Kat brought her foot straight down onto his toes. Her friends might have heard his muffled howls, but the only sign that anything was heard was the pause of Boots before he shook his head and hurried after the others.

Kat watched with tears gathering in her eyes as her last chance of help faded into the crowd. Her body lost all fight and went limp in Morris' arms. He pulled her deeper into the alley where it wasn't so narrow. There, Oscar waited with a sickening smile on his ugly face. Kat sent him one of her deadly glares before she went pale from Morris' groping hands. It made her want to puke from the way he was wandering over her body. Oscar watched with interest for a moment before motioning for Kat to be pressed against the wall.

"Now for youse present, sweetface." His oily voice matched his oily smile.

Kat lifted her pale face to stare at them. To the surprise of the brothers, she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at them and smirked.

"I don't think so, Oscar. Seeing as there are seven bulls behind you, and they're definitely seeing red." Her voice was confident and cool.

Oscar and Morris grimaced before turning to face a band of very angry newsies. The boys' faces were set in stone, and their eyes flamed with anger. Blink, Race, and Davvy had clubs in their hands, while Jack, Mush, Boots, and Spot were smacking their fists into their open palms in anticipation. Les and Crutchy stood off to the side, just as angry, but unable to join the fight. Crutchy saw that Kat was shaking and looking very pale. He knew that she wasn't going to last much longer.

"So, Oscar, youse and Morris tink this is the way ta treat a lady, especially on her birtday?" Jack gave a sardonic smile, "I don't tink so boys."

With that, the newsies rushed upon the two now cowering jerks. The minute that the fight got the Delancys away from Kat, Crutchy rushed to her side. He got there just in time to catch her as she fainted from fatigue, shock, and fear. He slid down the wall carefully taking her with him till he sat with his back against the wall and her lying in his arms. He tried to make her a comfortable as possible.

Crutchy became oblivious to the fight happening around him as he stared at the pale girl in his arms. He lifted a hesitant hand up to her face to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. This kind touch brought her out of the darkness she had fallen into.

"Crutchy? Take me home. Please?" Kat snuggled close to Crutchy and laid her head on his chest before falling into a faint once again.

Crutchy wished that he were strong enough to carry her in his arms all the way back to the bunkhouse. But since he wasn't, he contented himself with holding her close while watching the others beat the crap out the Delancys.

Kat woke to the sound of soft whispers and shushes coming from the hazy blackness around her. She sighed in bliss as she open her eyes to see nine pairs of eyes staring down at her. She glanced around to see that she was lying in one of the boys' bunks. Turning her eyes back to the worried faces above her, Kat cocked her head and gave a small smile.

"What happened? All I remember is falling into Crutchy's arms after telling the Delancys off." This statement brought a blush to Crutchy's cheeks.

"Well, let's see. We's gave da Delancys a beatin' they won't soon forget. And den we carried youse back here. Youse been sleepin' for 'bout an hour now.' Mush smiled at the girl in front of him.

Kat smiled and made a move to sit up. She felt several pairs of arms assist her. She was especially aware of Crutchy's soft touch keeping her head from hitting the top bunk. Once she was sitting up, she shook her head to clear the cobwebs out then stood and stretched. With her arms folded behind her head, Kat gave the still worried faces a smile.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. Heya Race? How's 'bout a game o' poker?" Her 'New York accent' was met with grins.

Race immediately took out a deck of cards before turning to Kat with a serious look on his face, "Strip poker or regular?"

This rewarded him a face full of pillow, complements of Kat. With loud laughter, the older kids settled down on the floor for a long game of losing to Race.

"I believe, gentlemen, that I win again!" Kat's announcement was met with groans and soft curses as she laid down before their eyes the royal flush in spades. Kat eagerly pulled her winnings toward her folded legs. She couldn't help but laugh at Race's disbelieving face. He had just taught this girl how to play, and already she was beating him at his best game!

"Good thing this isn't strip poker, or you all would be down to nothing!" This comment was met with more groans and a few pillows thrown in Kat's face.

As Race dealt the cards for a final round, Kat turned her ears to listen to the soft patter of rain on the windows. Since they had started playing, the sky had gone dark with sinking sun, and a light shower had begun falling. Kat thanked God that she wasn't out in it. As she looked around the small circle of friends that she had acquired in only three months, she also sent up silent thanks for that too.

Kat picked up the cards dealt her by Race. She had to bite back a grin. Her cards were good again, really good. As the betting began, Kat had only half her attention on the game. She was listening to some noise coming from downstairs. The front door slammed as someone entered to escaped the cold rain. Kat half expected to hear young, high-pitched voices emanate up the stairs but was quite surprised to hear low, deep voices. One of the voices laughed long and loud, even distracting the other boys from the game.

Kat's eyes got big and round. Her face went pale and flushed at different intervals. The cards clutched in her grasp started to shake. She knew that laugh! By now the shaking cards and silent girl had caught the attention of her comrades. Blink waved a hand in front of Kat's unseeing gaze, quickly bringing her back to reality.

She jerked her head up to look at the boys staring at her. A slow grin formed at the right side of her mouth before spreading to the rest of her face. Kat scrambled from her lotus position, spilling Jimmy and her winnings uncaringly on the wood floor. Before she ran out of the room, she threw her cards down.

"I win again!" In a swirl of blue/violet skirt and white petticoats, she was gone. Kat nearly tripped and fell headfirst down the stairs in her hurry. But she was able to catch herself on the banister. She stood there, grinning like a fool at five figures standing in the foray dripping rainwater and mud on the floor. Her lips spoke silent words that her constricted throat couldn't utter. Then she was flying down the stairs, eyes shining with tears. She fell into wet waiting arms, as she finally was able to force the words past her tear-tighten throat.

"Jesse!"

Kat felt the arms about her tighten in a bone-crushing hug, before they lifted her and swung her about. Kat's laughter, bubbling up from deep inside, joined that of the person she had missed so much. Kat didn't let go or look into her brother's face till he set her feet firmly on the floor. When she lifted her gaze to his, there were tears of joy streaming down his cheeks as well.

Kat was torn from her embrace with Jesse by a powerful arm snaking around her waist. She turned to hug and sob happy tears on Frank's shoulder. She had missed them so much. She didn't realize how much until she saw them face to face. Kat squeezed the life out of Frank and Jesse once more before turning to her three cousins.

Bob, the tallest, lifted Kat off the floor to bring her eye to eye with him. His soft brown eyes smiled brightly at her.

"How 'bout givin' your cousin Bob a kiss hello, huh, Katty?" Kat let out a musical laugh and planted a kiss on his lips.

"There how's that, Bob?" Her eyes danced with happiness and laughter as he paused to think about it a second.

"I guess that it was pretty darn good! It's better then kissing a horse anyway." Kat smacked him on the head then was passed onto Cole.

Cole's hug was so tight that he pushed the air right out of her lungs. Even though she couldn't breath, she smiled all the bigger. She couldn't believe that they were here. The day of her birthday, and they had come!

Her time with Jim was a bit longer then with the other Younger brothers. She and Jim had grown up side by side. Getting into the same kind of scrapes and getting each other out of them too. Kat nearly started crying again when Jim held her against his shoulder. He quietly soothed away her tears and crooned words of love in her ear. Oh, she was glad to see him!

As Kat pulled away from Jim's embrace, he winked at her and with mock seriousness searched the room for something.

"Miss Katty, where's my name sake?"

This brought several suppressed guffaws from the top of the stairs. At the top stood a great crowd of newsies. Her friends were right in the front. Their faces shone with pride about something. Her eyes flew between her friends and family. They all avoided her gaze, finding something very interesting in the woodwork or the walls at the moment. Then realization hit Kat like a ton of bricks. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at her friends, now cowering in fear of her anger.

"Y'all knew? Y'all knew they were comin', and ya didn't tell me?" Her voice hit a high note at the end that made them all wince. There was a gust of air as she flew up the stairs and threw her arms around a very surprised Blink, Spot, and Davvy.

"Thank ya so much! I love to be pleasantly surprised!" She whispered with a voice rough with emotion. Those of her pals that she wasn't hugging got looks that spoke volumes.

Suddenly, she grabbed her kitten from Crutchy and herded the nine down the stairs till they stood in front of her kin while the rest of the house lost interest and returned to their regular activities. Kat stood between her brothers and proclaimed with her eyes glowing with pride,

"Boys, these are my newsies! Newsies, these are my boys!"

The two groups stood quietly sizing each other up for a few minutes before Jack stepped toward Jim.

"Name's Jack Kelly. What do dey calls youse?" Jack spat in his hand before holding it out toward Jim.

Jim didn't even hesitate as he spat in his own hand and met Jack's, "Jimmy Younger is what mah mother called me, but y'all can call me Jim."

Kat quickly introduced the rest of the newsies to her boys and vise versa. Soon, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Kat was sitting on Bob's lap with her hands around his neck after he had pulled her to him under protest. Her blushing face was the answer to his plea for another kiss. This brought many chuckles from her pals, who thought that she looked pretty sitting there in the soft lamplight with her eyes shining with love and happiness.

After about half an hour, Frank cleared his voice as he stood to get the room's attention. He looked straight at Kat as he began his speech.

"Katlin, darlin', we can't stay much longer." He watched as her smile drooped at the edges and slowly faded from her eyes. He saw that her friends were scowling at him for hurting Kat. He held up a silent hand to keep anyone from protesting. "Now, before ya say a word, let me explain. We can't stay long because we have a shindig planned for tomorrow to celebrate a certain girl's birthday. And if she and her newsie friends are wanting to attend that party, we must be off in about another half an hour."

Frank paused for effect as glanced around the room. At the announcement of the shindig, Kat's eyes grew wide and started glowing again, while her friends stared at Frank with confused looks on their faces.

"Now, I would recommend that any of ya New York newsies wanting to go out to the Younger ranch with us better hightail it up stairs to pack your bags."

This statement was met with a stampede of ten pairs of feet that rushed up the stairs or toward their homes to throw their few things in a bag and be ready when they called. Kat rushed around her room trying to gather her things all at one time, throwing them on her bed next to her bags. She was paused mid step by the sound of someone clearing his throat at her open door. Her friends, minus Davvy, Les, and Spot, who had hurried home to pack, stood in the doorway asking with their nervous eyes to come in.

Kat raised an eyebrow at the fact that they all held their hands nervously behind their backs, but she smiled them inside to sit on her bed or where ever they found room. The room was silent as the boys fidgeted nervously with what ever they were hiding from her gaze. Then Jack kicked Mush on the shin to urge him into talking.

Mush glared at Jack while rubbing his head before turning to the waiting girl before him, "W-well, we's was tinken that with youse bein' our friend and all, that we's wanted to get youse sometin special for youse birtday. We's each got's youse sometin." Mush ended by turning a bright shade of red and gazing at his feet. "'Twas Crutchy's ider."

Kat only could stare in wonder at the boys before her. When her silence met the ears of the downward gazing troop, they lifted their gazes to her face. She was smiling at them with such warmth, it made their insides melt. While each boy stood and handed her the gift that they had bought with their hard-earned money, Crutchy hung back till after the others had left.

Kat turned to place her newspaper-wrapped gifts on her desk, not even realizing that Crutchy was still there. The sound of his wooden crutch on the floor as he moved toward her caused Kat to turn back around to face him. Crutchy nervously fiddled with a small box that he hadn't wrapped. He had never given a gift to a girl before, especially one who made his heart jump into his throat. Kat was something special, so he had gotten her a special gift.

"Um, Kat, I just wanted to tank youse for bein' such a good friend to me and de udders. I gots this for youse. Could youse open it now?" The last phrase was given in almost a whisper. Crutchy watched through his thick dark eyelashes as she carefully took it from his outstretched hand.

Kat opened the box to see a bright silver locket lying inside. It was so beautiful and unexpected, that she let out a gasp. She could tell by the way Crutchy shuffled back a bit that he thought she didn't like it. Kat's hand reached out to grasp his hand. This caused him to look up at her with surprise. Her smile turned his disappointed frown into a big, crooked grin.

"I love it, Crutchy! It's so beautiful! Thank ya! Would ya mind helping me put it on?"

Crutchy nodded dumbly as he grasped the tiny clasp in his shaking fingers. Darn the man who ever made the clasp so small. Finally, he got it open and carefully draped it on Kat's ivory throat. The minute he put the clasp back together, Kat spun around and planted a soft kiss on his surprised lips. Then she pulled him close in a hug.

"Thank you, Crutchy. Now, get outa here an' go pack!"

Crutchy nodded in a daze of bliss. He turned and slowly made his way out of Kat's room. At the door, he glanced back at her to see her smiling at him with something new shining in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he'd be darned if he didn't like it!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Kat woke the next morning to sunshine streaming through sheer lace curtains into her room and an annoying pounding on her closed door. Yawning, Kat stretched her arms and legs as far as they could reach. Last night was such a blur of colors, sounds, and smells that she didn't even remember falling asleep or even getting to Liberty, a small town several hours outside of New York City.

After the boys had given Kat their gifts, there had been a mad dashing around as each person tried to find their things. A sulking Kat was forced back up the stairs to her room to change out of the trousers that she had put on. She was going to go back to Liberty the way she had left it two years prior, as a tomboy in a skirt. Her bad mood didn't last long as the troop was soon out the door and on their way to the train station.

Spot and the Jacob brothers met them at the station with sacks thrown over their shoulders. Kat couldn't keep still as they waited to board the train. She was so excited that she was either twisting her skirt into knots or bouncing around patting each boy on the head as she went by. This ended with Race getting annoyed and him chasing Kat around the platform for nearly ten minutes. It was all Cole and Frank could do to calm the two down and get them on the train in one piece.

Kat was made to sit in a burgundy seat between Bob and Jim. Her excited grin was infectious as she sat grinning like a fool across from Blink, Crutchy, and Mush. When she started bouncing on the seat like a little two-year-old, Bob put a thick arm around her waist and pulled tight against his side. This brought suppressed laughter from her friends as she quickly deflated like a hot air balloon.

The last thing that Kat remembered from the time on the train till that morning was her head resting on Bob's chest with his warm arm protectively around her. His low baritone softly sang the sad ballad 'Bury Me not on the Lonely Prairie' while his hand softly stroked her soft curls. She closed her eyes with a happy sigh before letting the exhaustion of her day consumer her weary body.

Kat groaned as the banging began again only louder and harder. All her friends must have their fists slamming against the door.

"Katlin Annabelle James! Get youse lazy bum outa that there bed! The sun's been up for tree houras already. Hurry up!" Spot's Brooklyn accent rose above the din of banging fists. Laughter filtered through the pounds at Spot's use of her middle name.

With another groan, Kat searched the floor beside her bed for something to throw at the door. Ah, a boot. Perfect. At a momentary lapse in banging, she chucked the item with as much power as she could muster while lying in bed. At the loud thump that resounded from the shoe making contact, a fit of nervous laughter began outside her door. At least they knew they had succeeded in waking her up.

"Youse better get up, missy. Jesse done told us youse greatest weakness. Now, youse don't want us to have to use brut force now does youse?" Kat could just see the evil little grins splitting the faces waiting for her answer. She knew that they weren't joking about opening the door and making her get up.

"I have another shoe in here, Spot Conlon, and I ain't afraid ta use it!" Her answer brought another fit of laughter out of the bunch.

"What is youse one little shoe goin' ta do ta nine strong and relatively handsome fellows?" Spot was rewarded by that last part by an indignant snort on the other side.

"Handsome, my horse's butt!" Kat grinned evilly at the door. She heard several mock gasps of horror.

"Aw, now youse gone and done it! We's cut to the heart by that, Kat. Youse has tree seconds to get up and open dis door before we come in." Spot started counting on his fingers, "One…Two…Three!"

The newsie slammed the door open to see a lump snuggled deep within her quilts. He nodded to his friends before they let out a war whoop and attack the figure in bed. There was much laughter and shrieks before Jack threw back the covers to bring into view several specially arranged pillows. The astonishment on the faces of the mighty conquerors could have made Pulitzer burst out in laughter till he cried.

"Tisk, tisk," a light, triumphant voice sounded from the doorway. Kat stood there in her white nightgown with her hands full of cloths. "Boys, y'all should know by now that it is always smarter to look before ya leap. Now, if ya duffers would excuse me…" Kat wasn't aloud to finish as nine annoyed bodies leaped off the bed to chase after her shrieking figure.

Kat ran down the hall toward the washroom as fast her legs could carry her. She was able to bound inside and bolt the door behind her before the boys slammed into the hard oak wood. Her triumphant laugh filtered out between the cracks to the breathless, glaring figures on the other side.

Kat stepped out of the washroom completely dressed and ready to deal with anything thrown at her that day. She was so happy to be back in Liberty again that she couldn't help but skip into the busy kitchen while whistling 'Dixie.' The boys glowered at her bouncy form from where they sat stuffing their faces with Zerelda Mimms' biscuits and gravy. Her brothers and cousins were already gone. The sounds of hammers and saws could be heard from the front yard where they were settling up a dancing floor for the shindig that evening.

Zee smiled and laughed at Kat's boy trousers and shirt from her position by the warm stove. She dropped here stirring spoon before giving Kat a warm hug.

"Kat, ya look so much better in pants then ya ever did in a skirt. I was disappointed when Jesse carried your sleeping figure straight to your room last night. I have waited for ya ta come back for so long. I really missed my little 'sister.'" Zee then glanced at the boys sitting at the table. "Your friends were able to drag a very big secret from your big brothers this morning. I'd watch these fellows closely today."

This brought evil grins and glances from the nine at the table. Kat giggled nervously before grabbing a biscuit and rushing out the door.

"Thanks for breakfast Zee. Gotta run now. Things to do, horses to see!"

Zee chuckled before turning back to the oven to check the birthday cake that was slowly baking. Same old Kat, could never keep still, even to eat a decent breakfast.

There was a mad clatter at the nine boys downed the last of their breakfast before hastening after their friend who had already fled to the stable. The boys warily slowed their pace as they entered the dim interior of the barn. It was dead silent. There was no sign of Kat anywhere.

"Well, it's about time you bummers got here!" Kat's voice rang forth from above their heads. She stood high on a pile of hay bales with a thick rope in her hands. Their eyes followed the rope to where it was tied in several intricate knots to a thick rafter beam.

Kat's eyes gleamed at them with a strange eagerness as she wrapped her legs around the rope and grasped it tighter between her hands. She glanced nervously at the hard floor nearly fifty feet below her. The boys' eyes went wide as they watched her give them a wobbly grin before taking a deep breath and pushing off and jumping into the air. Time seemed to stand still as she gave a cowboy whoop and swung over her friends' heads and nearly touched the other side. Her sweeping arcs grew smaller and smaller as she lost her momentum bit by bit. Suddenly, she let go and landed with a loud thump on her feet right in front of Spot's nose.

Her triumphant grin was matched only by their numb expressions. The girl before them didn't look like a New York newsie any more. She stood in a long leather coat that swept about her sun-stained boots. Instead of a cloth hat tip to a jaunty angle, she wore a wide brim Stetson. Her long curls were pulled back into two matching braids that hung straight down her back. Her purple eyes were shining like never before.

"Y'all ready for your first lesson?"

Confused looks met this question. Kat sighed in frustration before pushing her way through the group and leading back into the sunshine. She marched over to where Bob and Jim were nailing in the last few planks to the floor. Jesse and Cole then pulled a rough carpet gray carpet piece over the wood, and all five men nailed it down. Stepping back to admire their handy work, Jim and Jesse noticed Kat and her friends watching with fascination.

Jesse stared at his little sister for a few moments before his eyes narrowed in mock rage. "Kat, why is my old leather coat now three inches shorter? And why is Jim's second best Stetson resting on your pretty head?"

Kat's cheeks tinged a light pink as she slowly back away from her advancing boys. "N-now Jesse, you and Jim know that y'all never wear these things anyway. So why can't someone, namely me, make good use out of them?"

"Because you know how much I like that hat, Kat!" Jim's gray-green eyes sparkled with anticipation of what was to come next.

Kat glanced between the two who were steadily coming closer. She saw a look in their eyes that she didn't like. So, she did the best thing a girl could do in this situation. She gave a shriek before doing a 180-degree spin and scrambled away from her pursuers as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't get very far because they had much longer legs then she did, and they didn't have a cumbersome coat getting tangled in her legs threatening to trip her as she ran.

Jesse and Jim caught up and picked her up between them like a sack of grain. Jim held her front end while Jesse tried to keep a grasp on her protesting legs. Kat twisted, shrieked, and fought to get free as they carried her back to the evilly grinning group of males. She knew what would happen if they got a hold of her. The closer they got, the harder she struggled. Jim and Jesse were laughing so hard they could barely keep a tight grip on her. But, unfortunately, all her struggle was in vain.

With out much courteous grace, the two dropped Kat in the middle of the dance floor. She glared up at the five men who surrounded her as she rubbed her soar back side.

Jesse stood with his forehead puckered in thought, "Gents, what shall we do with this little gutter snipe?"

This brought an evil shine into the other four's eyes. Kat lost all her fight and went pale at this. "No, uh-uh, you ain't doin' that ta me!" She scrambled backward like a crab, trying to get out of the tight circle. Bob watched with laughter glinting in his eyes before bringing her to a halt by stepping on the tail of her coat. This brought her reeling back into their waiting hands.

Shrieks and gasps of laughter escaped Kat's lips as they used her own weakness against her. They tickled her for all she was worth. It made her just collapse. She couldn't do a single thing to stop it. Kat laughed and screamed with mirth till tears ran down her face and she felt like she would die. Finally, the tickling hands stopped and five grinning faces stepped back to give Kat room to breath.

She lay there grinning breathlessly up at their triumphant faces while trying to regain some of her lost pride. Bob reached out a hand to pull her to her feet, which she gratefully excepted. She brushed the dust and dirt from her cloths and slowly regained her composure and her breath. When her gaze met that of her friends, she knew that this was one secret they wouldn't soon forget. Kat closed her eyes and groaned at the horror of the idea.

"Now, what were ya bringing your little troop to ask us earlier?" Cole brought their minds back to reality.

"I just wanted some help in teaching these city slickers how to dance at a shindig." Kat's eyes gleamed excitedly at the mention of the party later.

Spot and the others seemed insulted at her implied fact that they couldn't dance. "Now jest a minute, Kat! We 'city slickers' can dance jest fine witout youse teachin' us nuttin'" Race's insulted voice rang out from the back of the group. The rest of the newsies shook their heads in agreement.

"I knows youse ken dance, Race. It's jest that we's have a few numbus that are different then what youse have in the city." Kat's 'New York accent' brought surprised smiles to the five men behind her. "Now, will youse cooperate, or am I gonna have ta use force?"

The boys finally gave in with defeat as Jesse, Frank, Bob, and Cole grabbed an array of banjos, guitars, and fiddles and made themselves busy with tuning them. Jim grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her toward the far end of the stage. The newsies leaned their sulking figures against the floor. Kat was quick to shed her long coat and hat before taking Jim's hands and prancing around the stage without music to make sure that they could actually dance.

Then Frank stuck up a lively tune with his guitar, which was soon joined by the rest of the instruments. The newsies couldn't sulk for long. How could they when their toes were tapping and their eyes were following a bright-eyed girl spinning across the floor with laughter bubbling from deep within her throat? They now understood what she meant by the dance steps being more difficult then those in the city. Jim and Kat's feet went flying in several quick successive numbers before they went spinning around once again.

Zee had heard the music and had come out to watch the fun. Kat noticed this and said something to Jim in his ear. They broke apart still prancing to the music while Jim pulled Zee onto the floor and Kat chose Blink. With eyes on his feet and Kat's low instructions, Blink was soon swinging Kat around like Jim with Zee. Kat was laughing and her eyes were shining as Blink stepped back for Spot to take his place.

Two hours went by before everyone had gotten to dance and were tuckered out. By then, it was getting late and there was still much to do before people began to arrive.

Two hours before the party, Zee whisked Kat away and locked themselves in Kat's bedroom, leaving nine bored boys sulking around the Younger place. It didn't take long for the boys to congregate in hall outside Kat's room, leaning against the walls or sitting on the floor. They were so bored, and the fact that the ladies were having a good time behind the closed door didn't help much. Rounds of gay laughter filtered through the door. There were times when the voices were hushed or silent like a secret was being shared before another giggle fest was started.

"Ow! Zee! Watch what your doin' with those pins! That hurt!" The outburst was answered by Zee's soft apology.

This was the last thing really heard from the pair for the next hour. Jesse and Frank came in and had to force the boys away from the door to get ready themselves. The boys were given some clean shirts, ties and trousers that looked more like the clothes worn by Frank then the ratty street cloths they were used too. Frank forced them all to take full body baths with good smelling soap, and those who had to were given razors to shave away any bristles. Then, Jesse came in with some cologne that he said made the women go wild. He helped the boys tie their western ties and gave them all a vote of approval. The long, full-length mirror in Zee's room showed the boys that they looked darn good.

After another hour of waiting, Jesse marched out of the boys' room and stomped down the hall to his sister's closed door.

Just as he was going to kick the door in, Zee's voice stopped his foot in midair, "Jesse James! You kick that door in, and I will personally shoot you myself!"

Her blue eyes were blazing with warning as she stood with her hands planted firmly on her small hips. She was wearing a light blue dress brought out her eyes. Its sleeves were short and puffed, like a peasant blouse. Her hair was piled in golden curls on the top of her head with matching blue ribbons running in between them.

Jesse turned to face his girl; "I want to see what torture you've put my little tomboy under!"

"Torture? Jesse, Kat asked me to make her pretty tonight. If you haven't noticed, she sixteen. She's growing up. She can't remain a tomboy forever." Zee's eyes softened, as she understood why Jesse was so worked up.

Jesse let his shoulders fall in defeat, "I know that Zee. I just don't want to lose her, ya know what I mean?"

Zee smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Yeah, I know. Don't you worry. No matter how much dressing up that girl does tonight, nothing is going to take away her tomboyish spark. Now, go get those boys and finish the preparations as I finish up with our belle of the ball."

Jesse gave Zee a quick kiss before herding the stupefied group of boys out into the yard. Once the hall was clear, Zee picked up the basket of roses that she had placed on the floor and entered the Kat's room.

Ten minutes later, the group of newsies, James brothers, and Younger brothers were putting up the last of the lights and decorations when Zee stepped out into the dimming light and cleared her throat. All attention was immediately focused on her.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the belle of the ball, Katlin James." Her dramatic flare ended with a pause before reached inside the doorway and gave a rough pull to bring out a rather reluctant Kat into their sight.

Every male gave a collective gasp. Before their amazed view was a proper young lady, not the tomboy who had beaten the crap out of the Delancys two months prior. Kat stood in the soft lamplight nervously wringing her hands. She was dressed in a soft cream colored dress that barely missed sweeping the ground with its hem. Her pale shoulders lay bare against the warm breeze since the dress was designed to lay off the shoulders. The only bright color on the dress was a few burgundy/violet ribbons laced in along the edges and intertwined in the lace. The bodice was tight fitting, showing off Kat's excellent figure with sleeves that were cut short at the elbow but had lace flowing down her arms to touch her fingertips. She wore burgundy slippers upon her feet.

The gazes that perused her appearance finally came to her face. Her soft black curls were piled on her head in tight ringlets. Running among the tresses were several of the hair ribbons she had received as gifts from the newsies. To finish off the amazing hair do were two roses, dark red and cream, tucked and pinned in her hair right above her left ear.

Kat's eyes slowly rose from her fascination of the dirt beneath her feet to see their reactions. The looks on their faces made her blush with embarrassment before she returned her gaze to her feet. The blush that added to her shining eyes made Kat the prettiest picture many of them had ever seen.

Crutchy felt something swell up inside his heart when he realized that Kat was wearing his silver locket clasped around her ivory neck. He knew that there was nothing quite as beautiful as his shining girl was tonight. Wait, did he just call Kat his girl again? What the heck was wrong with him?

The spell cast by Kat was broken as the first wagons started to arrive. Kat hurried off with Zee to bring out several dishes of food while her brothers and cousins greeted the guests and put the newsies to work caring for the animals.

_Help! I'm having writer's block! Give me some ideas where to go from here! Should I describe the party or just have her remember it after waking up the next day? Give me some help! Oh, please Review!_


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The cool evening silence was chased away by the sounds of laughter and music. Bright silver stars twinkled from a perfectly clear night sky. Over a hundred lamps and lanterns brightened the Younger ranch. Warm, spicy smells drifted lightly through the air seductively teasing the noses of hungry guests. Those, who were not preparing food, were congregated around the dance floor. A dozen couples pranced around the circle to the toe-tapping music. Laughter rang out from flushed, happy faces.

Kat was all smiles as she moved from the kitchen to the serving table and back again with trays and dishes full of food. Zee had tried to shoo her out of the kitchen to spend time with the guests, but Kat would hear none of it. Even with a dozen other ladies helping to cook the food, someone still needed to serve it. So, that's what she was doing. Her friends were never to far away from the kitchen since they knew no one and were hoping for a free handout.

Kat arrived at the table just as Spot nonchalantly reached an unseen hand toward a sweet dish. With a quick flick of the wrist, Kat gave the offending hand a resounding smack, making Spot jump and howl with pain.

"Mr. Conlon! I do hope that you weren't tryin' to eat some of the food before everything was ready. Were you, Spot?"

Kat's glare matched Spot's icy blue stare as he sulkingly rubbed his sore hand. No one but Kat could withstand Spot's stare. It would send cold shivers down your spine with how menacing it could get.

A pair of arms roughly encircling Kat's waist cut their glaring contest short. The arms turned the surprised girl to face their owner. Kat's face lost all color when her terrified gaze met the dark gaze of Tony Ganzales. A smug smirk graced his hard features making him look cold and cruel.

"Hello Katlin. Did you miss me?" The greeting was oily and cold as he started to press soft kisses against Kat's bare neck. His dark brown eyes glinted with lust and sick enjoyment at the girl's fear.

"Tony!" The name slipped weakly past Kat's trembling lips, but it held as much hatred and venom that she could put into it.

Spot had never seen Kat so froze with fear. The girl didn't even try to push the jerk off. She just stood there trembling, her eyes full of crocodile tears. Shudders continually passed through her stiff posture. The look on her face was a mixture of pure terror and hatred. Spot didn't really agree with how the scabber was running his hands and lips all over Kat.

With determination in his step and face, Spot strode toward the couple. "'Scuse me. Kat, would youse be willin' ta join me en a walk?" The look of thankful relief that Kat sent Spot made him feel glad he was able to read people easily.

Tony scowled at Spot before backing away from Kat. With a cold smile, he bowed and kissed her trembling hand.

"Nice to see you again, Katty. Hope to be in your company again soon." He spun on his heal and disappeared into the crowd.

The moment he was gone, Kat went from rigid to mush. A rough sob escaped her closed throat before she took off as fast as she could go in the opposite direction. Spot took off after her, yelling her name and for her to stop. But she didn't hear or just didn't care. She just kept running, running to that special place of solitude and security. She blindly dashed by the group of her friends not hearing their concerned shouts. She ran till she was exhausted, stumbling over loose ground and tree roots. Just when she thought she would collapse from exhaustion, Kat reached her small spot by a creek at the back of the ranch house.

She came to rest beside the smooth trunk of her willow tree. The small brook whispered comfort to the sobbing girl who knelt beside it. She gasped in air as hard sobs shook her body. She felt like she was going to be sick from the way her stomach churned and rolled inside her. She felt dirty and degraded. The feel of his kisses on her neck was still fresh in her memory, making her stomach turn over once again.

_Why was he back? Why here? Why now?_ Her life had just gotten back to its regularity, and then he shows up in it again!

Thoughts from the past filled her mind. Kat felt her stomach surge at the revolting memories. A minute later, she was retching beside the stream holding onto the slim trunk for support. Tears and sweat poured down her face, as her throat became raw.

As she spat the last of the vomit out of her mouth, Kat felt a pair of reassuring arms pull her against a broad, protective chest. She tried to fight against the grasp, but her energy wasn't in it.

"Easy dere, pretty rose. I ain't gonna hoit ya." Crutchy's soft voice whispered against her hair. Kat instantly felt security and calmness come over her trouble soul.

She turned her face and buried it against his toned chest, breathing deep his scent of spice and dusty hay. He had been moving between the kitchen and barn most of the evening, helping where he could. In his protective arms, she let the sobs and tears take over her body once again. Her muffled sobs were the only sounds breaking the night stillness.

Crutchy rocked back and forth, slowly trying to calm her sobs and soothing her fears. He didn't know why she was so upset and crying her heart out. After she had gone racing by faster then a newsie with the bulls on his tail, Spot had rushed up to the group and paused with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he was able to answer the questions bombing him, Spot had described the scene that had happened just now between 'Tony' and Kat. Indignation and rage filled the faces of the other newsies, knowing someone had hurt their Kat.

Jack had instantly taken charge sending the newsies in different directions to search for Kat. They were getting worried that this 'Tony' would try something if she were by herself in secluded area. Plus, it had gotten dark and the wild animals were starting to come out. Crutchy was going to follow Race and Blink when they hurried off toward the pasture when he remembered Kat telling him of her 'special' place. She said that she often would go to this private place to get away from the world. Without a word to the others, he had headed in the general direction of where he thought the place might be.

It took nearly five minutes to actually find the place that she had described. Though, as he got closer, he could hear her sobbing and then retching. It tore at his heart to see his girl in such a state, especially on her birthday. The sobs seemed to come from deep with in her soul. It sounded like long hidden wounds had been reopened. What could have happened to make such a strong, bulwark of a girl cry as if her heart was being ripped out?

Minutes passed as they sat there rocking beneath a perfect night sky. Crutchy's comforting arms and even breaths seemed to sooth Kat's terrified sobs down to silent shudders and light sniffles. Another few minutes passed by before Kat was silent and lying quietly in Crutchy's arms. Her head rested lightly against his broad chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. All she wanted to do for the rest of her life was sit there in the moonlight in Crutchy's arms. It felt so good, and he smelled so nice.

Crutchy shifted his position a bit so that his chin rested on the top of Kat's black head. She smelled like wild roses. His heart was pounding fast and hard beneath his chest from being so close to the girl his heart desired. He knew that with her head resting against him, Kat could hear the quickening of his heart and could probably guess that he was nervous. He just hoped that she didn't guess correctly about his feelings for her.

"Youse a'right now, Kat?" Crutchy whispered the question softly against Kat's soft, raven tresses as if trying hard not to break the spell that had been cast.

A long silence followed for several minutes before a heavy sigh escaped Kat's lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, for everything. Sorry for getting all hysterical and running off like that. I-I wasn't thinking straight. All I w-wanted to do was get away!" Tears once again entered her voice.

Crutchy tightened his embrace around her hoping to keep her tears at bay. He knew he had to ask about what happened. He had to know why Tony could upset her when the Delancys didn't even phase her. He didn't want to ask, but he wanted to know so that he could keep it from happening again.

After searching every logical place they could think of, the now distraught newsies met together in the shadowy barn. They were all trying to keep their cool. It wasn't like Kat couldn't take care of herself. She had done it before. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of sure worry. He ran his eyes over the group silently asking for any news. Defeated looks and negative shakes of their heads answered his unasked question. It was for real; Kat had a good hiding place that she had disappeared to. Jack was about to sit in a pile of hay and bury his face in his hands when he noticed something.

"Where's Crutchy?" Every head was instantly twisting around searching for their crippled friend.

Race seemed to recollect something in his memory at that moment, "Oh, yay, I's saw 'im hobblin' toward the back of the house when we split up to look for Kat."

Jack straightened up and got a bright look in his eye, "Let's go help 'im."

They walked as nonchalant as possible around the groups of people chatting and laughing. It was hard not to look suspicious when your group was made up of all boys sneaking around. Soon, they were safely out of sight from the party and hurrying down a well-trodden path toward the softly bubbling brook. Several minutes of searching rewarded them. They came upon the pair sitting quietly under the low bows of a willow tree. Kat was sobbing her heart out into Crutchy's chest, and in the moonlight, the fellows saw a look of pure agony on Crutchy's soft features. Each boy was hit with a pang of pain for the small, frightened girl before him.

Jack put a finger to his lips and motioned for the others to follow him behind a group of dense bushes situated close by the couple. The boys had just gotten themselves comfortable when they heard Crutchy nervously clear his throat to break the silence.

"Kat?"

Crutchy felt her stiffen against him, which he responded to by pulling her closer to his chest. "I knows it might hoit, but I's gotta ask. What 'appened tanight?"

Kat was silent. So silent that Crutchy thought she was asleep. Then she drew in a deep, defeated breath before beginning.

"I'll tell ya. Y'all have a right ta know." Her voice caught at this. "When I was around thirteen, we lived here, me and mah family. I was naïve and gullible. I always rebelled against the rules and propriety. I was always hanging with Jim and his friends. I hated being a girl except for the ability to admire boys and wow them.

"In town, there were several boys who hung out together who were known for causing trouble. I don't know why, I went into town that day. I don't even know why mah brothers let me go by mahself. It was stupid. I…I was stupid.

"Tony Ganzales is the son of Mr. Marcos Ganzales, owner of our bank. He was used to getting his own way, pushing others around, and being given everything he couldn't have. He couldn't have me, and he wanted me…bad. Until then, I was just to smart or fast for his schemes. He just couldn't catch me. That day was just a moment of stupidity that we have all regretted ever since.

"I was shopping for mama when I felt several pairs of hands roughly grab me from behind and forced me into this dark cellar. I tried to fight and scream, but nothing worked. There were too many and I was too small to do much damage. I couldn't see anything because of the lack of light, but I could hear and feel.

"I knew who it was, and I knew what he was going to do. I fought even harder when they tied me down. I was tied hard to the bedpost of a big bed and gagged with a coarse cloth that tasted like fish oil. I still remember the sick feeling of his roaming hands and cold lips. I will never forget."

Tears were running down Kat's face as she whispered the last phrase. After a few moments of silence to get a hold of herself, Kat continued.

"Before he could get mah clothes off, one of Tony's lookouts called that mah cousins were coming. Faster then lightening, Tony and his friends were gone, leaving me where I was. I struggled against my bonds and screamed against the gag, all the while praying that my cousins would hear something, anything. They didn't. Several hours later, Tony came back with several friends to finish what they had started.

"Tony wasn't the only one who raped me that night. At least six others had fun as well. I think I blacked out after Tony, because all I remember next was the sheriff breaking the door down and finding me just before daybreak the next day. He sorrowfully carried me home to mah frantic family. My brothers vowed to see Tony repaid for what he did to me, but Tony left soon after to visit family in Europe. Several months later, mah parents decided to move to the city and leave the memories behind. That was nearly two years ago.

Tonight, I was terrified because Tony showed up. I was talking with Spot when he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing mah neck. I…the memories came rushing back so strong and clear that I had no other emotions except pure terror!"

By now, Kat couldn't hold back another wave of sobs. She buried her face in Crutchy's chest as hard sobs shook her light frame. Crutchy couldn't speak. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he grasped her tightly to his body and buried his face in her hair.

The eavesdroppers who sat behind the bushes were in a state of shock. Many had tears making wet tracks down their faces. Others held their heads in their hands. Boots was lightly sobbing. All felt sick to their stomachs. Jack sat with his head in his hands. How could this have happened to their Kat? Their sweet, sensible, strong Kat?

Crutchy never guessed; never could've guessed that Kat had ever went through something like this before. His heart had been sore while listening to her hard sobs, but now, it felt like a hand was squeezing the life right out of him. He now understood where the pain in her earlier sobs had come from.

As he thought of the jerk that had hurt Kat so deeply, anger and indignation replaced the pain and sorrow. Why would someone want to ruin the life of such a special person? The guy should be soaked, then thrown in the dirtiest, darkest dungeon and left to rot.

Kat's pale arms reaching up to encircle his neck interrupted Crutchy's fuming. This was so surprising that he let out a small gasp. Her bright blue eyes lifted upward to look into his soft brown ones. They asked him if something was wrong.

The hidden group of newsies was brought out of their sorrow by a sharp, surprising gasp coming from Crutchy. They all peered through the branches hiding their existence to see that Kat had put her small, slender arms around a very nervous Crutchy's neck.

Race and Blink were having a hard time keeping their snickers quiet. They all knew that having a girl was new to Crutchy. No one wanted to date the gimp. So it was no surprise that having a girl that close was a little uncomfortable for the lad. Even as they laughed at their friends, a small pang went through each of their hearts at the thought that they had been unable to win Kat's heart.

Though he was very nervous, all Crutchy could do was stare into her brilliantly blue eyes. They held deep within their depths, an emotion that was foreign to him. It was at that moment that he realized just how close her face was to his

Her soft breath tickled his cheek and lips. Her full ruby lips were parted slightly showing several pearly white teeth. The long black eyelashes that surrounded the windows to her soul fluttered as she shyly glanced from his gaze to his lips and back again.

Kat could feel the warmth of Crutchy's breath soft against her face. The look in his eyes told her that he was very nervous about being so close to her. He had never had a girl before was her guess. But, if all truth were told, she was just as nervous as he was.

She broke her gaze with Crutchy send a nervous glance at his soft, pink lips. They called for her, pleading to feel her sweet kiss. The thoughts of kissing him made Kat's cheeks flush a bright pink. She quickly looked down at the ground and brought her hands down from her embrace. She hoped to hide the thoughts flitting openly across her face.

Crutchy's gentle hand lifted her chin so that she could look him in the face. Even though her face was turned toward him, she kept her eyes gazing downward. After a moment of silence, she hesitantly brought her shy gaze to meet his. He seemed more nervous as he searched her face for a few moments. He glanced at her lips several times before pulling his gaze back to her eyes. He too blushed with embarrassment, which made him even cuter in Kat's thinking.

Crutchy was taken aback when Kat blushed and shyly lowered her gaze and arms. He wished she hadn't looked away. He loved looking deep into her soul and reading the thoughts that ran openly across her face. Nervously swallowing past the lump in his throat, Crutchy cupped a quivering hand under Kat's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

Once she met his gaze again, it was his turn to be shy. He searched her face, looking for some indication as to why she felt the way she did. His gaze seemed drawn to her voluptuous lips. They seemed to plead for him to meet them with his own.

He could feel the warmth of Kat's steady gaze reading his thoughts. At this idea, Crutchy blushed a bright red. His gaze was instantly diverted to studying the 'interesting' grass beside him.

His heart nearly leaped out of his throat at the touch of soft lips to his cheek. He swung his head around to face Kat fully, not knowing how close she really was. The minute he turned, his face was inches from hers. A soft smile played about her lips as she glanced between his eyes and lips nervously.

The boys nearly died of suppressed laughter at the look of complete giddiness on Crutchy's face after Kat's light kiss to his cheek. When he quickly swung around to face Kat, they knew what would happen. Boots and Les were nearly sick of the mushy show unfolding before them. So the only peepers left were the older boys. They just couldn't stop grinning, as their two friends became more then just friends.

Finally the pull grew too much for him to endure. Very slowly, he closed the distance between them. His lips captured hers in a soft, sweet kiss. He watched as Kat closed her eyes in bliss before doing the same. He realized something: she tasted really good!

When he pulled away, Kat's face stayed uplifted, eyes closed, for several seconds longer. She had a look of pure happiness and bliss dancing across her features. Crutchy was surprised by the thought that when he had been kissing her, she had been kissing him back!

Kat lifted her gaze to meet Crutchy's after their kiss ended. She let a smile of bliss take residence on her lips. Looking into Crutchy's red face, the only thought on her mind was that she wanted another kiss.

She slowly placed her slender hands on either sides of his head as he watched her warily and slowly pulled his face down toward hers till his lips met hers. This time, it started out soft and sweet, then Crutchy took her face gentle between his hands and deepened the kiss. As they continued, the kiss grew more and more passionate. Neither wanted it to end.

The newsies were rolling on the ground after the couple's first, innocent kiss. Their sides nearly split from bottling up their laughter. What they saw next was surprising, even to them. Kat seductively took Crutchy's wary face between her two hands and pulled him into another kiss. As the seconds tick by, the kiss got more and more passionate as each of them got bolder.

As the couple came up for air, Blink let out a wild whoop, "Way ta go, Crutchy!"

This was followed by several more whoops and wolf whistles that broke the embarrassed teens apart faster then lightning could strike.

Laughter ensued as the newsies tried to duck back into their hiding place and out of sight. They knew that if Kat was offended in any way, she could really throw a hard punch.

Several loud whoops and wolf whistles belonging to none other then their friends interrupted their heavenly kiss. The noise that the boys made trying to stay out of sight drew the attention of the thoroughly embarrassed couple toward a small clump of bushes that shook. Several loud whispers could be heard coming from behind it.

"Ow! Race, get off me head!" Davey cried.

"Dang it, Dave! Keep youse voice down! They es gonna hear youse!" Jack's voice was sharp with annoyance.

"Shut up, ya bummers!" Spot's 'whisper' was followed by a sound of something hitting flesh. A howl shook through the night air as Spot came charging out from behind the bushes after a laughing Blink.

"I'se gonna kill youse for dat, Kid!"

Kat blushed with the thought that the other boys had seen Crutchy and her. Then she looked up at the blushing face of her boy and didn't care so much. She reached up and ran a hand through his disheveled curls before planting a light kiss on his waiting lips.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hey there. Angel here. Sorry for the delay in updating. My life has been so busy lately that it is almost unbelievable. Any way, just want to thank my faithful reviewer: Hawk! You so rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Newsies or American Outlaws. sob and sniffle

Enjoy the chappy!

Chapter Eleven

"Francis Percival Sullivan!" Jack cringed at the sound of his full name. He glared darkly at Race and Mush who fell to the ground holding their sides.

"Youse middle name 's "Percival?" Race had tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks as he gasped for life-giving air.

"Yeah, wanna make sumtin' of it?" Jack's dangerously cold voice made both boys swallow what was left of their laughter.

Jack turned to face the furious girl behind him. She made a funny picture standing several inches shorter then him hands on her hips, eyes sparkling with anger.

"What ken I'se do's for ya, Short Stuff?" Kat's eyes went from smoldering to blazing in mere seconds as pure fury filled her veins. Before any of the boys knew what was happening, Kat leapt at the smirking figure of Kelly. Her balled fist nicked his jaw making Jack stumble backward with his head reeling.

Spot and Blink returned a little ruffled and heated in time to keep Kat from ripping into Jack more.

"Don't eva call me 'short,' Jack!" Kat's southern accent was strong in her fury.

Jack step back up to Kat rubbing his soar jaw. His eyes twinkled with laughter as he stared at the angry girl straining against her captors. For being rather small in stature, Kat threw quite a punch.

"Fine, I'se 'll keep da name to meself." He knew his cocky grin only infuriated her more. It was fun rubbing against Kat's nerves.

Kat indignantly pulled her arms out of the boys' grasp and defiantly tossed her head. Then, with an evil look in her eyes, she spun on her heel and confidently strode back toward the party. After going several yards, she turned back to the group of stunned boys behind her.

"Well?" She quirked her eyebrow at their confused expressions.

Spot crossed his arms and stared back at her. "Well what?"

Kat gave an exasperated sigh before turning toward the party once more. "Don't y'all want to see the fun?"

The boys glanced at each other before cautiously hurrying after the girl. In her present state, there was no telling what she would do to herself and others.

Kat's face was set in stone. Her posture erect and defiant as she marched through the crowd with her head held high. Her smoldering eyes searched the sea of people till they found her target. Like a cat after a mouse, Kat's eyes locked onto her prey and never wavered. An icy calm resonated from her being as she weaved in and out of bunches of people, her rag tag army close on her heels.

Her small train brought curious looks and gestures from the crowd. Who wouldn't wonder about a line of nine boys following a girl like chicks following their mother? It also caught the attention of her relatives who promptly knew something was happening. They slowly made their way toward Kat and her destination just in case the girl needed back up. Kat stomped up to Tony's turned back. With a smirk that said she was looking forward to what came next, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

Tony turned around only to be met by a balled fist being hammered into his nose. There was a simultaneous gasp that rose all around the yard at the sound of breaking bones. Crimson blood squirted from between Tony's fingers giving evidence that Kat had broken his nose.

Tony glared murderously at the fiery girl before him. She stood triumphantly before him, arms crossed defiantly across her chest. A sarcastic smirk spread across her lips as she bent toward his pained form.

"I ain't scared of you any more. I want you off this property before I count to ten. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stay there. I'm free of you, but if you dare touch, look, or think about me again, I'll kill ya mahself. Is that perfectly clear to your tiny brain, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Kat spat at the ground between Tony's feet before spinning back to her friends. Rage boiled up in his soul. With a low growl, Tony leapt after her.

"You little b…!" His threat was cut short by the sight of two flashing .6mm gun barrels. Kat's cold, hard eyes and sardonic smile were on the other side of the guns.

Over each of her shoulders poked two rifle barrels held by Frank and Cole. On her right side stood Jesse and Jim with a pair of 'six guns' each and on her left stood Bob with a short rifle and the newsies with their fists at the ready.

"Ya see Tony, things changed since you were here last. I'm not so alone anymore. And I'm not as stupid or naïve like I used to be. You can't hurt me anymore. Now, get out!" Her command was enforced by the clicks of cocking weapons, starting with hers.

Tony stared at the girl with hatred and amazement before turning on his heel and unhitching his horse. The whole yard of people was silent as a graveyard as all watched Tony gallop out into the night nursing his sore nose and wounded pride.

Ok, if you enjoyed that chapter, please push the blue button and review for me! Thanks to all who read this and don't review. That's ok. Okey Dokey, buh bye now!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Kat woke to the light patter of rain on the roof. The gray light coming through the curtains gave evidence to the fact that the sun would not be up for several more hours yet. The ranch house was silent. Even the animals were still sleeping in the misty pre-dawn.

She crawled silently from beneath her sheets and quietly dressed in her pants and leather coat before tiptoeing carefully down the hall, through the kitchen, and out the door. Once safely on the porch, Kat slipped her boots over her stockings and placed her Stetson on her head.

Dodging raindrops and mud puddles, Kat ran to the side door of the barn and pulled it opened. Inside was silent, broken only by the shuffle of animals moving in their sleep. Kat's dripping form was greeted by half-closed, sleepy eyes and wide, pink yawns belonging to several of the barn cats and Shelby, Zee's collie.

Kat laughed quietly at the bored looks given her by the drowsy mammals. Shelby stood stiffly from his old saddle blanket and stretched out long and lean before following Kat down the rows of stalls. Kat had one thing in mind as she searched for her horse Pegasus. She had been dying to go flying across the velvety green hills. Wind whipping her hair every which way, cooling her face. Watching the sunrise from the highest bluff. Then, riding around for hours at a time while scaring her brothers half to death about where she was.

A low whinny and impatient noise of a hoof pawing at a stall floor brought Kat back from her musings. A finely chiseled heard poked itself out of one of the last stalls and threw an impatient look in Kat's direction.

Pegasus was a beautiful, pure white Lipizzaner, a Spanish horse usually used in the circus ring. He had a gracefully formed head with warm brown eyes and a long wispy mane. His body was broad and finely toned. Beneath his silky white coat flowed powerful muscle telling of speed and agility. His long feathery tail just barely brushed the stall ground.

Kat loved her beauty. She still remembered the day when her dad had come home leading the gangly black foal. A band of gypsies had been passing through and had put Peg up for auction. Amazingly, Kat's father had seen the colt, liked him, and brought him home.

Peg and Kat were inseparable. Kat slept in his stall, took him on walks, played with him in the pasture, and taught him many different tricks while her father trained him to be ridden. Everyone had been rather surprised when the dark colt faded into a pure white stallion. He was one of the best looking horses in town, and he was all hers.

Kat's trot down memory's lane was interrupted by Peg's impatient whinny. He knew why she was here this early, and he wanted to get going! Kat grinned at her steed before dumping a can full of grain into his trough.

While the horse ate, Kat fed and watered the other animals and quickly gathered the tack she needed for riding. She never rode Peg with a saddle and bridle. She always rode bareback and only with a lead rope around his neck. Kat had trained him early on to respond to shifts in weight and voice commands instead of pressure on a bit.

Five minutes later, she led Peg from the barn and left the yard at gentle cantor. The rain falling around them only dulled the sounds of falling hooves as they rode out of sight.

The James boys woke to find all the morning chores finished and Pegasus' stall standing empty. Frank could only shake his head in amazement at the girl. She didn't even care that Cole was going to tan her hide for leaving again. He chuckled at the image in his mind of Cole's reaction to the news.

Then a sobering thought entered his mind. They had to tell her today. Her friends were leaving on the evening train, and she planned to return with them.

Frank gave a long sigh as he felt dread wash over him as he thought of the conversation that was to come when Kat returned.

Kat rode at a gentle lope back into the yard several hours later to find her friends moping about. They were rather put out that she would have gone anywhere without them. They were also bored. So, Kat was welcomed with several grumpy faces and annoyed scowls.

Before anyone could start into the reason for their annoyance, Frank came out on the porch and called Kat inside alone. The boys could see the look of confusion on Kat's face as she put her horse away and doggedly followed her oldest brother inside.

Inside, she found Jesse and Frank the only occupants of the ranch kitchen. Jesse was visibly nervous as he fiddled with his hat and suspenders. Kat knew something was up when Jesse didn't even meet her gaze!

"Sit down, Katty." Frank's voice cut through uncomfortable silence.

Kat dumbly dropped in the nearest chair and gazed at her brothers waiting for one of them to begin.

After another long silence, Frank cleared his throat and looked up at his little sister.

"Kat…Katlin…Jesse and I need to talk to you about something rather important." Frank paused as he searched for an easy way to put what he had to say. He came to horrid conclusion that there was no easy way to say what he was going to say. "Katty, you won't be going back with your friends tonight."

A sharp gasp came from Kat's constricted throat. She opened her mouth to protest when Frank held up his hand.

"No, let me finish. Jesse and I are tired of the city. We are always happier here with the boys, and so are you. But, that isn't what is the change. You see…how can I put this? Cole and I jointly bought a large piece of land in Missouri…"

"Missouri? Missouri!" Kat's voice peaked on a rather high note as she jumped up from her seat so fast that the chair flew backward to the floor with a loud clatter. "You can't do that! You can't just decide this and make me go! It ain't right! You can't…I won't…It ain't right! I won't go! No! You can't and won't make me go!"

With each word, her volume grew till she was screaming so loud that her friends could hear her outside.

"Kat! Be quiet! You don't have a choice in the matter! You are going and that is final!" Frank was on his feet with fire blazing in his usually kind blue eyes.

Kat felt tears pricking the back of her eyelids. She fought for control as she swallowed past the lump that had grown in her throat. The tears would not be held at bay as they filled her blue-violet eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Frank sat down and dejectedly held his head in his hands as Kat raced passed them and toward her room. The pictures on the walls shook and rattled at the forceful slam of Kat's door.

Jesse sighed in frustration before standing up to go do some chores, anything to get his mind off the guilty growing in the depths of his heavy heart.

"Well, that went well."

Hey there everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this twelfth chappy. I really had fun writing it. The next chappy is going to be really good! I can hardly wait to start writing it! Stay tuned for it! A shout out to my faithful reviewer Hawk! Thanks so much for your support!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Kat didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day. She didn't answer the door when others knocked. She didn't even talk through the wood to others on the outside. The only sounds hear from behind her closed door were sobs and sniffles. The boys tried everything to get Kat to come out, but nothing worked. When Jesse or Frank tried to talk to her, all they got in response was smoldering silence or things thrown at the door.

When Zee and the Youngers returned from town later that afternoon, they were greeted by a group of bewildered boys, two frazzled brothers, and a very distraught girl. Zee immediately flew to Kat's side for comfort while Cole and Bob tried to calm the brothers, and Jim tried to get the newsies minds off of weeping Kat.

"Hush now, Kat." Zee's soft croons of love accompanied her comforting touch.

Zee sat on Kat's window seat holding and rocking the very upset girl. She had been able to convince Kat to unlock the door for Zee to come in. Once inside, Kat had flung herself into Zee's arms seeking comfort from the only other female in the area.

Zee was horribly upset at the news she had received from Kat. She knew of Frank and Jesse's plans to move back to Missouri, but they had never said anything about forcing Kat to go with them. Zee knew that if they forced Kat to leave all she knew; it would completely break Kat's heart and will.

The boys were told of the fact that Kat would not be returning with them. Everything happy and bright about the day suddenly turned dull and gray. The clouds opened up once more to allow steady drizzle to continue into the early evening.

Kat and Zee were still locked in Kat's room only now there was no sounds except for an occasional sniffle or sigh.

Crutchy hobbled dully around the bedroom he shared with several of the fellows slowly gathering his stuff together. They were soon leaving to catch the train back to New York. The bunkroom was quiet except for the rustle of clothes being stuffed into bags. They all felt terrible knowing they would never see Kat again.

As the boys filed out to the waiting wagon, Kat and Zee stepped from behind the closed door. Kat's eyes were watery and red from crying. Her clothes were rumpled and askew from being held and lying on her bed. But what hit the hearts of every guy was that her eyes held the deepest sadness they had ever seen.

Kat swallowed hard past the lump in her throat and tried to give her friends a brave smile.

"Couldn't let ya leave for the train without me. Now could I?" Her sad attempt at humor only brought deeper frowns to everyone's face. Zee's face looked like a thundercloud ready to burst. The boys knew she was upset about the situation even more then the kids were.

The troop trudged outside to find Jesse, Frank, and Jim waiting in the chilly rain with the wagon and horses for Kat and Zee. Kat didn't even look at her brothers as she took Peg's reins and swung aboard his back. Zee threw a dark glare at Frank and Jesse letting them know there would be many words before this was over. Jim clucked to the horses pulling the wagon holding the newsies and the procession started out on the miserable ride to town.

The newsies had climbed aboard the train and found their seats. Now came the time they all had been dreading. The adults stepped several feet away to give room to the parting friends. Kat looked around at her group of ragged friends who had quickly become her family. She remembered the time when she had first arrived three months ago and tried to wake the boys up. Every happy scene from those three months flashed before her mind's eye as she gazed at around at them.

Each boy held her close in a hard hug that never wanted to let go. When it was Jack's turn, Kat looked him in the face, "Jack, make sure to take care of Jimmy for me. And, give mah 'girly' things to Sarah. You guys feel free to use any of my things. I won't be needing them anymore."

A shrill whistle from the train cut off the last words. They all flinched at the painful ringing in their ears. As the others started to board the train, Kat and Crutchy stood looking at each other memorizing each other's features and holding off as long as possible to say good bye. Grief was written in their eyes and on their faces.

Crutchy pulled his girl close to his heart and breathed in her scent for the last time. Tears came unbidden to his eyes as he thought of how much he would miss her perky self on dreary mornings. He kissed the top of her head before pushing her back so he could look her in the face.

"I'se loves you, Rose. Don't ya eva forgets it, okay?"

Kat merely nodded and held back a sob.

"I love you too Crutchy. Don't forget me."

Tears shone in Kat's eyes as she searched Crutchy's face. She would miss his quiet smile most of all. She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips as another whistle split the air.

"All aboard!" came the cry as steam rushed from beneath the train. Crutchy quickly hobbled to the train and climbed aboard. Once at his seat, he stared out the window at the girl he loved.

She stood wet and alone on the platform; tears running down her pale cheeks. As the train slowly pulled out of the station, Crutchy blew a last kiss to the rose that he would never see again.

Hey there! I just wanted to thank my faithful reviewer Hawk and my new reviewer Brownie. Thanks so much! Hey everyone, there are only two chapters left. sniff but all good things must and will come to an end. Enjoy this chappy.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Frank! Stop being the hind parts of a stubborn mule and listen to reason!"

Zee's blue eyes flashed dangerously at the man before her.

"Me? A stubborn mule? I don't think so! I'm doing what's right for Kat. I'm her guardian, not you Zerelda!" Frank was just as angry.

After the train had pulled from view, the group that was left returned home. Immediately after Kat had gone to the barn, Zee had jumped on Frank about his decision.

"You're doing what's best for Kat?" Zee asked incredulously. "Did you even think about asking Kat what she feels is right for her?"

"She's just a child! She doesn't know what's best for her future!"

"Oh, and you do? Did you see her face today when she said good bye to the only friends she's ever had and the boy she has ever loved? Her heart is on that train heading back to New York City. Soon, her will is going to follow. When that happens, we won't have Kat here, we'll only have a broken, empty shell."

"She's sixteen, Frank. She's not a child anymore. If nothing else, she proved that this summer. Her heart is in that city not here on the ranch. It never has been. You force her to leave all she knows and you'll never have back what you lost.

"She's an adult now. Time for her to make her mark on the world. Time for you to do her own thing and make her own mistakes. You can't always be there to catch her when she stumbles and falls. She's gotta learn how to pick herself up and carry on by herself.

"She's going to be surrounded by people who love her and won't let anything happen to her. Let her go, Frank. Let her spread her wings and fly."

Zee finished pleading for her young friend and sat down in the nearest chair. The kitchen was silent though the sound of rain could be heard outside.

Jesse watched the struggle going on inside Frank. He knew how hard it was to let go of their most treasured possession. But, Zee was right. They couldn't protect Kat all the time. That responsibility was past on to someone else who loved her. It was time to give Kat her head.

A sigh of defeat escaped Frank's tense lips.

"Zee, go pack Kat's saddle bags. She'll want to leave right away."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The cold wet rain stung Kat's face as she and Jim raced their steeds into town. Several hours after they had returned home from the station, Frank had come out to the barn with the rest of her family following. He had handed her several saddlebags filled with her stuff.

"Katty, I'm sorry. It was wrong to make you leave the place where your heart belongs. I want you to go back to New York where your heart will always be. Tell Kloppman that I'm leaving him in charge of your well being."

Frank had pulled her into a tight hug before helping her saddle Peg while Jim saddled his own horse. Everyone on the ranch gave hugs and good byes before the two teens turned their horses' heads toward town.

They rounded the last corner of Main Street and jerked to a quick halt before the train station. Kat left Peg in Jim's good hands before sprinting to the ticket office. She quickly bought a one way ticket to New York before rejoining her cousin. Jim gave her a huge bear hug before she climbed aboard the train.

"Be careful out there, Katlin. If you ever need anything, you let us know."

"Thanks, Jim. Take care of Peg for me. I love you all so much. Tell Frank and Jesse that I forgive them about all this."

The train slowly started pulling away from the platform as Kat jumped on waving to the lone figure standing there. A wide smile stretched from both sides of her mouth. A few minutes later, the slow rocking movement of the train and exhaustion of the day joined together to lull Kat to sleep.

When the boys had returned to the Lodging House, everyone badgered them with questions. Though none of them were in the mood to face questions, they were gracious enough to answer a few before Skittery asked about Kat.

All happiness left the group who had remained in New York when they heard of Kat. This gave the arrivals a chance to sneak away to unpack and get some much needed rest. They still had to sell tomorrow.

Crutchy threw his bag on his bed before hobbling out of the bunkroom and down the hall to Kat's room. He remembered when they first knocked on her door. She had stared at them like they were the Delancys and tried to hide behind the wooden shield.

As he entered the small room, Crutchy remembered how small and helpless Kat had looked lying in bed fever raging. He crossed to the neatly made bed. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the worn pillow where her head had lain. With a heavy, sad sigh, Crutchy curled up on her bed and buried his face in her pillow to cry himself to sleep.

It was quite dark when the jerking of the slowing train woke Kat from her sleep. She stiffly rose from her wooden seat and stretched the kinks out of her neck and back. It had to be going on midnight by now.

Hopefully, Kloppman hadn't closed the Lodging House doors quite yet. As soon as the train came to a complete stop, Kat was down the aisle and off the train. She raced out of Grand Central Station toward Main Street.

The deserted streets flew by as she passed them not caring about the dark shadows that watched her flying form. She pasted the Brooklyn Bridge in a flash and headed up and down small streets till she came to Duane Street. She was out of breath when she paused to at the front door of the Lodging House. It was all dark, saying that all were in bed dreaming of selling papers.

She jogged around to the alley beneath the bunkroom's fire escape. With the ease and agility of a leopard, Kat climbed up the iron railing to the second floor windows that were open to let in the night air. She could hear snores and sleepy sighs coming from her boys.

A mouse couldn't have been quieter then she as Kat carefully stepped through the open window. She tiptoed over to a sleeping Snipes who had fallen half way out of bed and tucked him back in. Then, she made a round of light good night kisses to every cheek in every bunk.

After her evening rounds, she crept down the hall to her familiar room. She reached it to find Crutchy curled up on her bed clutching her pillow close to his chest. Jimmy lay sleeping beside Crutchy's head. Kat tiptoed toward Crutchy's sleeping form and ran a hand through his mussed curls.

Crutchy sighed and smiled in his sleep at her cool, soft touch. A small smile played about Kat's lips as she leaned down to place a small kiss on his mouth.

The kiss made Crutchy slip from his dreamland to look up in to the shadowed face of his beloved girl.

"Katty! Youse come home!"

That is the end of my story. Thank you all who read it and enjoyed. Especially thank you to Hawk who was my most faithful reviewer. I hope to be producing a new fan fic very soon. Thanks again.


End file.
